


You

by Signature_smirk



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: Actor!Louis, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Destiny, Harry is also a fashion designer, Lots of hot sex, Love, M/M, Model!Harry, Sex, Sex Toys, Soul mate, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Young Love, soul mark, supportive boyfriends, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signature_smirk/pseuds/Signature_smirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul marks are celebrated differently around the world, the first words your soul mate will ever say to you scrawled in their handwriting somewhere on your body. </p><p>It is considered polite to keep your mark permanently covered until you reach the age of eighteen, though even then it's still frowned upon by some. </p><p>Harry, a vibrant, confident fashion model and designer is graced with the words 'Holy shit!' Written along his collarbone. It gives him nightmares through his childhood and continues to bug him until he meets his soul mate. </p><p>There's always been speculation about whether people could really really feel each other through their soul mark. Louis, grumpily, will confirm the theories as his soul mate seems to have night terrors until his early teens. </p><p>Louis, a world famous actor, has scrawled on his bicep: 'what a lovely way to introduce yourself'. Louis wonders what he will do to deserve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Soul marks are celebrated differently around the world, the first words your soul mate will ever say to you scrawled in their handwriting somewhere on your body. 

It is considered polite to keep your mark permanently covered until you reach the age of eighteen, though even then it's still frowned upon by some. 

Harry, a vibrant fashion model/ designer is graced with the words 'Holy shit!' Written along his collarbone. It gives him nightmares through his childhood and continues to bug him until he meets his soul mate. 

There's always been speculation about whether people could really really feel each other through their soul mark. Louis, grumpily, will confirm the theories as his soul mate seems to have night terrors until his early teens. 

Louis has his scrawled on his bicep: 'what a lovely way to introduce yourself!' Louis wonders what he will do to deserve it.

 

Harry is backstage at his first show of the year, running around to get into his own outfit and to get others into theirs. Everyone is nervous, but Harry loves it, the excitement of it all. There are reporters and models everywhere, a steady hum of activity. 

The music begins to play and Harry lines the models up in order, standing at the front. He takes a deep breath and walks out confidently, hands on his hips. 

He pauses at the end of the catwalk, lets them take pictures as he smirks at people either side of the stage.  
"I'd like to thank you all for coming out to see my spring collection. A large thank you goes to everyone who has helped and the models who are here today. Enjoy the show and I'll be free for any questions afterwards." 

Harry spots a beautiful lad in the front row, recognises him from one of his favourite films and reminds himself to not freak out. He waves, fingers wriggling and winks before he turns on his heel and leaves the stage. 

Then the music really kicks in and the next model begins to swagger down the runway. Harry is checking everything over and getting people changed, directing people on when and where to go. 

 

When the show is over, Harry is relieved. The crowd applauds and cheers. He smiles to himself and walks out, ready to greet the reporters and photographers. 

"Harry! How does it feel to be so successful so young?" A reporter asks, shoving a microphone in his face.  
"I'm glad that it's been greeted with such positivity. I couldn't be more thankful to everyone who buys and wears or promotes my clothing."  
"What inspired this line?" 

Harry smiles at the camera in front of his face and turns to look at the person who asked the question.  
"I like to find the beauty in everything. I think the spring is absolutely wonderful, with everything beginning to blossom and plants starting to thrive. All fresh colours and pretty patterns." 

A different voice, soft and less inquisitive catches Harry's attention.  
"Holy shit!" 

Harry's ears prick and his heart stops.  
"What a lovely way to introduce yourself." 

Everyone turns to look at the two who're staring at each other. A shorter, feathery haired boy is smiling up at Harry. He holds his hand out.  
"L-Louis Tomlinson."  
"Harry Styles." 

They shake hands, coy smiles on their lips. Harry bites his lip and shakes his hair out before turning to the cameras.  
"Is that enough questions? I've got to go change." 

Everyone swoons at the grin Harry throws in their direction and they all agree easily. As everyone filters out, Louis stays, a light blush on his cheeks.  
"So..." He mumbles. Harry chuckles.  
"Are we supposed to check?"  
"We can if you'd like," Louis smiles.  
"C'mon, be a bit weird to do it out here."

People are still milling about and this should be done in private so Harry leads Louis to his 'dressing room'.  
"There's snacks on the side, I've got pretty much any drink you'd want," Harry says opening his mini fridge.  
"Coke?"

Harry grabs two cokes and passes one to Louis, sitting beside him on the couch.  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Louis grins, bursting into laughter when Harry does.  
"Do you remember what you said?" Harry asks Louis.  
"Holy shit," Louis said easily. "You're rather attractive."  
"And yourself." 

Harry pulls his shirt to the side and exposes his collarbone, 'holy shit' written on his skin.  
"What a lovely way to introduce yourself," Harry says and Louis takes his jacket off, revealing the writing on his arm. "Wow." 

Louis grins.  
"Can I?" Harry asks, pointing to his arm. Louis nods quickly, shivering when Harry's fingers brush over his skin, tracing the letters.  
"My turn?" Louis says when Harry is just staring at him.  
"Course." 

Harry shuffles forward to let Louis touch him. Louis places his palm on Harry's chest, smiling nervously up at him as he presses his finger tips into his skin.  
"Sorry for giving you such a shit mark," Louis laughs. Harry chuckles and shakes his head.  
"Wouldn't change it for the world," Harry whispers, noticing just how close Louis' face is to his. Louis looks up and gasps, staring into Harry's eyes. 

"Is-" Harry moves his hand to the back of Louis' head. "Is this okay?"  
"Brilliant," Louis breathes, leaning forward to press his lips against Harry's, his hand sliding up into his hair as their lips move together.

Harry holds Louis by his thighs, loves him to straddle his waist. Louis holds Harry's face, thumbs stroking his cheeks as their lips part. When Harry hands travel to Louis' arse he pulls away and raised an eyebrow.  
"At least take me on a date first!" He exclaims, licking his lips.  
"Holy shit," Harry groans.  
"Are you imitating me?" Louis grins, fingers finding the soul mark again. 

 

Harry lets Louis roll off to sit beside him.  
"So about that date?" Harry murmurs.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm happy to take you on one. If you'd like me to."  
"I'd love it," Louis nods. "When? I'm kinda busy."  
"I'm in a few meetings soon but nothing I can't move around. When's best for you?"  
"I'm in the middle of filming but opposite my set there is a nice place we could go? I get off at seven tomorrow."  
"So dinner at half seven?" Harry smiles.  
"Sounds great."

Louis tweets a picture of him and Harry with the caption: 'Met @HarryStyles today. Lovely lad, great show!x'. 

Harry puts a picture of him and Louis on Instagram with the hashtag: #postshowbonding. Their fans go mad. 

Louis is sad to leave but he has to go because he's on set early in the morning. So they swap numbers, cover up their marks and part with a chaste kiss.

 

They meet up the next day as promised.  Louis is wearing a blazer and his hair is messy after being changed and styled all day. His stubble is coming through and Harry thinks he looks beautiful. 

Harry is wearing a black button up with white hearts on and his hair is down, framing his face and Louis thinks he looks beautiful. 

They notice each other small smiles and shy away from the cameras near the entrance, giving them a wave before they go in to the restaurant.

Louis asks the waiter for a table for two and they're quickly lead to the back, both being recognised for their jobs.  
"Hi, how was work?" Harry smiles when he sits down.  
"Good. Tiring," Louis smiles. "What did you do today?"  
"I had an interview and a photo shoot."  
"How'd it go?"  
"The interviewer asked about you," Harry smiles. "Asked if there was anything going on between us."  
"What did you say?" Louis blushes, wanting to know the answer to the question himself.  
"Only time will tell." 

Louis bites his lip and nods his head. Harry grins at the lovely reaction it has pulled from the smaller boy say across from him.  
"What're you ordering?" He asks Louis.  
"They have a lovely chicken and bacon salad that I eat when I'm dieting. So I'm getting that."  
"Why're you dieting?" Harry scoffs. "You're absolutely breathtaking." 

Louis grins and hide behind his menu.  
"I have to be a bit slimmer for this movie. As soon as I'm done I'm eating whatever the fuck I want," Louis laughs.  
"Good. When you're finished I'll take you out for your favourite meal."  
"Promise of a second date already?" Louis fakes a gasp. "Oh, I am flattered." 

Harry laughs and Louis' heart skips a beat, Harry's eyes crinkle at the sides and he grins widely. And god if that isn't pretty.

"I'll have what he's having," Harry says once Louis has ordered, smiling politely at the waiter.  
"Are you on a diet too?" Louis teases.  
"Yup. Always am," Harry sighs. "I eat what I want, I've just got to be careful."  
"I see," Louis nods, smiling softly over the table at him. 

"You look lovely," Harry says to him, making the smile grow larger.  
"As do you, Harry. I like your shirt."  
"Thanks, made it myself," Harry smirks. Louis rolls his eyes but can't help the laugh that escapes his lips.  
"I quite like your clothes. Do I get a discount since I have this?" Louis asks as his hand travels to his bicep.  
"Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you," Harry says seriously. 

The waiter interrupts them, placing their drinks and food in front of them. He tells them to enjoy their food and that he'll be back for when they're finished. 

"So, what film are you working on?" Harry asks as Louis begins eating.  
"It's a kids film, called Pixels. It's quite nerdy and really fun to shoot. It's about video game character invading the planet and- yeah, it's great."  
"When's it out?"  
"August. The premiere is at the end of July."

They chat over dinner and when they're finished they order fruit salad for dessert.  
"Have you ever fell on the runway?" Louis asks before placing a melon call in his mouth. His lips are sinful, Harry thinks.  
"Yeah," Harry laughs, clearing his throat. "Yeah. It was my first ever runway. God, I was so nervous that I stared crying and fell over. I just ran off. Then my friend, Zayn picked me up, told me to get my shit together. I got changed and went back out there. And I've been on the runway ever since."

"How old were you then?"Louis asks curiously.  
"I was seventeen. Two years after that I started designing. And then two years after that, I met you."

Louis grins.  
"You're twenty one?"  
"Yes. Don't tell me you're like forty but look twenty," Harry groans.  
"I'm twenty three," Louis laughs.  
"Oh thank the Lord. Are you in work tomorrow?"  
"In the afternoon, yes."  
"So that means you could spend the night at mine?" Harry suggests.

"Uhm, I've only just met you. I know we have the marks and everything but you might be a serial killer. No offence I just want to get to know-"  
"Lou," Harry interrupts. "It's okay. That's fine, I understand."

Louis smiles at him and nods, licking the fruit juice off his lips.  
"We'll have a sleepover another time, yes?" Louis says and Harry nods, biting into a chunk of mango.  
"How're you getting home?" Harry asks.  
"My drivers outside for when I want to leave. You can have a lift if you want?"  
"That sounds good. Yeah, I'd like that."

They continue to chat and make jokes until they're finished, splitting the bill. As they walk next to each other, Harry links his fingers with Louis', getting a kiss on the jaw in return. They smile sweetly at each other before facing the cameras that greet them outside. 

"Harry, over here!"  
"Louis, is this your new toy?"

Louis rolls his eyes and squeezes Harry's hands.  
"Ignore them," he whispers in his ear.  
"Hey, I'm the greatest toy," Harry jokes. 

The next day Harry and Louis laughing and holding hands are on the cover of the magazine Harry did an interview with. 

'Soul mates or play mates? Harry Styles spills all about new lover, Louis Tomlinson.'

 

Harry rolls his eyes when he sees it but buys a copy anyway because he likes the picture, sends a picture of it to Louis. 

 

Louis smiles down at his phone, his makeup artist raising an eyebrow.  
"Is that lover boy?" She teases.  
"No. It's Harry," Louis corrects but his cheeks still go pink.  
"Same thing. How'd your date go?"  
"It was great," Louis smiles. "He's funny, talented, kind- fucking gorgeous."

"Have you spoke about soul marks yet?" She asks, as she sprays Louis' hair with hairspray.  
"Yeah we have. But I'm not disclosing anything," Louis says sternly.  
"I hate you being an actor, I can't tell when you're lying." 

Louis smiles and nods his head. That's exactly how it should be. 

Harry has a meeting with a spokesperson from a shop he's been waiting to meet for months. 

"So lovely to meet you, I'm Harry Styles."  
"I'm Daniel Harris, nice to meet you." 

They shake hands and sit across from each other, people either side to make legal agreements and their accountants. 

 

Louis rings Harry at the end of the day.  
"Hey, Haz, how'd it go?"  
"Louis!" Harry squeals. "I got it. We made a deal. We're shipping the clothes tomorrow and they'll be in shops all over America by Friday. I have to go to the opening in New York."  
"I'm so proud of you, love." 

Harry is ecstatic, happy tears have leaked down his cheeks.  
"Celebratory drinks on me?" Louis says.  
"Yeah, that'd be lovely. That's really nice. When and where?"  
"Come to the set and I'll be finishing up really quickly."  
"Okay, Lou. See you in a minute."

 

It takes him half an hour to get there and the security guard recognises him so he's allowed in easily and directed to Louis' dressing room. 

He sits on the couch, grabbing a banana to eat while he waits. It doesn't take long for Louis to show up, pleasantly surprised at the boy sat on his couch.  
"Well, hello!" He grins, jumping to sit with Harry on the couch. "Well done, Haz. That's amazing!"  
"Thank you. Drinks?"

Louis laughs and nods his head. He goes and gets his champagne from his fridge because you never know when you need to celebrate.  
"To Harry!"  
"To me!" Harry echoes, giggling as he clinks his glass against Louis' and downs the whole thing. 

 

"When are you going for the opening?" Louis asks when he's sat opposite to Harry. They're crossed legged, sitting sideways on the couch to face each other.  
"Flying out on Wednesday. The opening is on Thursday. And there's a party on Friday so it should be fun."  
"That sounds nice. Is anyone going no with you?"  
"Not unless you want to come," Harry smiles like he hasn't just invited his soulmate- who he met a few days ago - to fly across the world with him.  
"I'm really busy, Haz, I'm sorry," Louis frowns. 

"It's okay, I'll be busy anyway so we probably wouldn't spend much time together."  
"Yeah," Louis sighs. "But we can spend tonight together. Yeah?"  
"Yeah," Harry agrees sadly. "I brought some things with me."  
"Ooh," Louis whistles.  
"Some of the clothes that haven't been released yet." 

Louis wraps himself around Harry when he stands up, arms around his waist tightly.  
"You're such an amazing person."

Harry holds him tightly too, kissing his head and though they have snogged hotly on a couch it seems such an intimate gesture.  
"Thank you, Lou."  
"I'll even drive you to the airport okay?"  
"You're so sweet." 

Louis grins and tiptoes to kiss Harry, arms around his neck as their lips lock. Harry hums, lifting Louis to sit him on his dresser. Fitted between his legs, Harry holds Louis' hips. They move slowly together, tongues parting their lips more, wet noises being the only sounds in the room. 

Harry pulls back first, lets his lips trail down Louis' neck, nipping but not marking his skin. Louis whimpers, pulling at Harry's shirt.  
"So beautiful," Harry whispers against his collarbone.  
"Fucking hell, Harry, at this rate you're going to fuck me on my dressing table," Louis moans at the thought.  
"Don't give me any ideas," Harry mumbles. Louis grins and shakes his head. 

 

When they're kissing again, Louis an absolute puddle beneath Harry, there is a knock on the door. They pull away and try to fix their hair a bit before Louis gives them the okay to come in. 

A tall, muscly brunette walks through the door, a smile on his face.  
"Harry this is Liam, my friend and costar. Liam this is Harry, my... Friend."

Liam smirks.  
"Nice to meet you Harry, I've read so much about you. And Louis mentions you occasionally." 

Louis gasps, cheeks flaming red and tells Liam to shut up. Liam chuckles but Harry raises an eyebrow.  
"What kinds of things?" Harry asks Liam.  
"God he was so excited to go to your show the other day. He's been to some before, too. Comes and tells me everyday if he's spoken to you-"  
"Oh my god!" Louis shouts. "Shut up!" 

Harry and Liam laugh until they cry at Louis' pink cheeks and desperate look. Harry coos and pats his knee gently, lifting up to sit beside him on the counter.  
"Sorry, Lou, but that's really cute."  
"Shut up," he mumbles but rests his head on Harry's shoulder anyway.Liam smiles. 

"So why'd you come here?" Louis asks Liam.  
"Just to say we're finishing filming at the end of the week."  
"Oh really? Nice. We're having a party I take it?"  
"Of course we are," Liam smirks. "I'll see you later, Niall's made dinner." 

"Bye!"

 

Harry grins at Louis, leaning down to steal another kiss.  
"As I was saying earlier, I brought some things for you. There's a few jumpers, t-shirts and jeans. Maybe some underwear." Louis arches an eyebrow but takes them gratefully, looking through all the different garments.  
"Harry, these are wonderful! Thank you so much." 

Louis moves them aside and hugs Harry again, kissing his collarbone beneath his shirt.  
"So I guess we should talk about the soul mate thing properly?" Louis says. Harry nods and jumps to sit back beside Louis on the counter again.  
"D'you want to go through with it? The whole relationship?"  
"I'd like to if you would," Louis nods, smiling a shy smile as he leaves his fingers with Harry's.  
"I certainly would," Harry agrees.

"So I guess we're a thing?" Louis smiles again.  
"Yeah, I guess we are," Harry grins, licking his lips before biting into his bottom one.  
"Date night to celebrate us and your fashion line?" Louis asks.  
"Sounds fun. Where shall we go?"  
"Well, it's only five o'clock so we can go for an ice cream maybe? Go for a walk? See a movie?"  
"I like the idea of a walk. There's a milkshake place round toned corner from here and a nice park."  
"Sounds great." 

They get their coat on and Louis puts his things in his bag, putting his bag into his car.  
"We'll drive to the milkshake place so we don't have to come back here from the park." 

They climb in the car, Harry admiring the interior as Louis starts driving.  
"So, since we're a thing now, and both rather high profile people, what do we tell the media?"  
"Uhm, I think we should wait a while," Harry says. "Before we tell someone." 

 

They both agree that they're happy to be seen together, but will not say anything, until they are ready, to any reporters.

Louis seems friendly with the girl at the counter.  
"I go here for a sugary treat whenever work allows it," Louis smiles guiltily.  
"What flavour do you get?"  
"Chocolate and peanut butter."  
"I think I'll have a candy floss one," Harry decides, standing behind Louis to watch their drinks get made. He rests his chin on Louis' head, arms crossing over Louis' chest. 

"I like you being smaller than me. It nice to be able to hold you," Harry murmurs.

Louis grins, placing his hands over Harry's where they rest on his ribs.  
"I like you being tall," he counters.  
"Well that worked out pretty well, didn't it?" Harry laughs and kisses his hair.  
"I'd say so." 

They thank the girl for their drinks and walk hand in hand to the park. On the way they're stopped for a picture and their phones begin buzzing as the girl walks off. 

They both agree to turn their phones off for now and walk around the small pond happily. 

The sun is low in the sky, making them glow softly, the warmth on their skin making them radiant as they laugh and joke about with each other. Occasionally they get stopped for a picture or two and they see paps hanging about but they don't let it bother them.

They sit down on the bench beside the pond, Harry's arm over Louis' shoulders as they sip their drinks. 

"Do your family ever come to watch you on set?" Harry asks. Louis shakes his head and laughs.  
"My little brother and sisters would absolutely destroy everything. I bring them when we filming reruns or audio because I can just have a laugh and spend time with them. My mum comes to my premiers but she gets bored watching the filming though. How about your family? Do they come to your shows?"

"When they can yes, they come to events and stuff like that, they're really supportive. They'd come to New York but they have to work too."  
"Have you told anyone about us?"  
"No, not yet. Have you?"Harry asks.  
"No but I think some people have guessed. Liam seems to know. And my makeup artist, she was very skeptical when she asked me about you." 

 

"It's getting cold," Louis says as they're walking back.  
"I told you to bring your coat."  
"It was warm before," Louis pouts, scuffing his shoes along the floor.  
"Here," Harry says gently and puts his coat over Louis' shoulders.  
"Harry you'll get cold," Louis protests, about to take it off but Harry grabs the coats collar and pulls Louis to him. He presses his lips to Louis' quickly and pulls back with a satisfied smile on his face. Louis is quiet and just nods before putting the coat on properly and linking his hand with Harry's again. 

When they get back to the car they're both so utterly happy that they can't describe it.  
"Guess all this soul mate shit is real," Louis murmurs, glancing over at Harry. Harry grins.  
"I guess it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry is going to New York before either of them know it, Louis driving him to the airport and kissing him in the car so they don't get spotted. But there are always paps at the airport waiting to see stars come and go. 

So they get spotted together, a blurry picture that only Louis and Harry know for definite is them kissing.   
"Ring me when you land, okay?" Louis says.   
"Yeah, Lou. I'll see you in a few days. Thanks."  
"Good luck babe." 

 

Harry is always tired after flying so he goes straight to his hotel, ringing Louis on the way there.   
"Hey, Haz. You alright?"  
"Yeah, just tired," he yawns, apologising for the loud noise.   
"It's okay, love. You get some rest okay? The big days tomorrow. You excited?"  
"God, I can't wait," Harry grins. "I'm over the moon."  
"I'm in an interview today," Louis says. "I'm wearing on of your shirts." 

Harry grins.   
"Yeah? I bet you look amazing in it. All the models on my runway can't compete with you." 

Louis grins.   
"You're pretty fit too, Haz. I've got to go get my makeup done. So I'll call you later, okay?"  
"Yeah. Bye babe."   
"Bye Haz." 

The taxi driver stares at him through the mirror, nodding his head a little. 

Weird, Harry thinks.

He goes to sleep as soon as he is in his hotel room, waking up at 11 New York time but 4 in he afternoon in London.

His assistant rings him to remind him about his interview at five. So he showers and gets dressed and makes his way to the studio. 

As soon as he is there he is having his makeup done and his hair styled. He goes around the room in which the interview is being filmed and shakes everyone's hand, introducing himself. He meets the interviewer, hugging her before they sit on opposite chairs.

The red light in the corner of his eye is almost painful but he slaps on a smile anyway.

After a few questions about the clothing line and the launch she changes topic.   
"So... Is it true that you and Louis Tomlinson are together?"   
"Louis and I are very good friends," Harry chuckles. "He's very supportive and a lovely person. Very talented."  
"He has been spotted wearing your clothing recently. How has he got it so early?" She asks, desperate to find out something. 

"I gave it to him after he came to my show. He said he really liked them so I thought I'd do a friend a favour."  
"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two? You've been pictured holding hands and getting very cuddly."  
"I'm a very affectionate person," Harry shrugs. 

After his interview he surprises the interviewer with a dress from his clothing line, laughing and agreeing to take a picture with her when she jumps and claps her hands excitedly. 

 

He rings Louis at ten, just before he's going to sleep.   
"How'd your interview go?" He asks as he pulls the blanket around him.   
"It was okay. Got asked a lot about you. Yours?" Louis smiles.   
"God, she was adamant that we are together," Harry chuckles.   
"Wow! How ridiculous," Louis says sarcastically. 

"Are you going to come to the party when we finish filming?"   
"If you would like me to."  
"I'd love it. And then if hope you would accompany me to the premier too?"   
"Would be a pleasure," Harry grins. "I think that would make it a little obvious to people though."  
"Well by then, we would've been together for three months. You think we'd be able to tell people?"   
"I guess that'd be a good time to announce it. But we will see closer to the date."  
"Yeah? That's okay, love," Louis says gently. "Have you eaten dinner?"  
"Yeah, I had it after my interview. Have you?"  
"Yes. Liam invited me round for tea."   
"Good."  
"Are you going to go to sleep?" Louis asks.   
"Yeah. Night Lou. I'll see you soon."  
"See you soon, Haz. Night."

 

The next day Harry is up early, showering and eating breakfast before dressing in a suit and styling his hair carefully. A makeup artist comes round to do his makeup and then he's on his way to the shop. 

The party is in a large club, next door to the shop stocking full of Harry's clothes. There is a lot of press ready to take pictures and give it publicity. 

When Harry arrives he goes to the shop and says hello to the manager, thanking them for he opportunity. The press follows him as he goes into the club, shouting questions at him about Louis and his clothes. He answers the ones about his fashion before excusing himself into the club. 

He walks around, making sure everything is right, the fabrics meant to match some he used in his clothing line. Magazines with Harry on the front and about his line are stacked around around the club for people to take. 

There are pictures of Harry from his most recent photo shoot on the walls. A few people are already milling about, designers and models, agents, celebrities. The 'party' officially starts at seven but people arrive earlier to come and look around and mingle. 

There is a DJ playing some music quietly for now, turning it up a little later on. There are people walking around with trays of martinis and champagne and others with small snacks for when people arrive. 

There is a bar where you can order other drinks for the rest of the night. 

 

"Hello everybody," Harry says through the microphone, grabbing every body's attention. "Thank you so much for coming, it is absolutely unbelievable how many of you have showed your support. The first shop in America to have this line in stock is next door, so a very big thank you to them. This is an amazing opportunity that I can't believe I have been given and I'm glad I can share it with you all."

The crowd claps and cheers and Harry blows kisses, giving the microphone back to the DJ before he begins to mingle. 

He takes countless pictures with celebrities, reuniting with his friends that he doesn't see enough because of work. Singers, actors, authors, journalists, sportsmen, the lot. 

When there is chaos at the door Harry takes it upon himself to sort it out.   
"What going on out here?" He asks as the security guard stands in front of be paps.   
"There's someone trying to come in. He won't leave and they won't stop bugging him."   
"Who?" Harry asks.   
"Harry!" He hears a soft voice call.   
"Lou? Let him in, he's my friend." 

Harry drags Louis past the cameras and crowd, not believing his eyes.   
"What're you doing here?"   
"I wanted to surprise you," Louis grins. 

Harry wraps him up in a tight hug, closing his eyes as he buries his face in Louis' neck.   
"Thank you so much. You've just made this night perfect."   
"Surprise," he grins, kissing Harry's collarbone because Harry is blocking his face from paps. 

"What about work?" Harry asks when he pulls away from the hug.   
"I'm happy to skip it to see you," Louis whispers. "Now, where can I find a drink?" 

The paps shout requests to get photos of them together as they have done with each guest, Harry greeting all of them individually and stopping for photos. So he and Louis pose together, Harry's arm around Louis' waist and Louis resting his arm around Harry's upper back with his hand on his shoulder. They smile as they take photos, grinning at each other too. 

Harry winks and pulls Louis into the party. 

They stay together the whole night, many of Harry's guests coming back over to talk to Louis and some of them already know him. 

"I'm so proud of you, love."   
"Lou," Harry exclaims, wrapping his arms around him again. "You're so fucking great. Thank you so much!"   
"Welcome, babe."

Harry lifts his head to kiss him gently, keeping it sweet just in case.   
"C'mon, let's go sit down, I have to stay the longest."

Louis chuckles and easily goes with him, slumping onto a couch next to him. He leans into Harry's side, sipping on his drink.   
"Where are you staying?" Harry asks.   
"Uhm, my manager booked me a room in some hotel."  
"So you wouldn't accept the offer to stay in my hotel with me?" Harry pouts.   
"Maybe. How many more drinks can I have?" Louis jokes, kissing Harry when he pouts even more. "Y'know what? I will. I'd love to stay the night." 

Harry smiles smugly, throwing his arm around Louis' shoulders as he kisses his temple.   
"My suitcase is in my car. We can get it before we go, right?"  
"Course we can, Lou."

Harry gets someone passing by to take a picture of him and Louis. They stand up, Louis in front of Harry. Harry wraps an arm around Louis' chest, pulling him back so he is pressed against him. Louis turns slightly to smile up at him, about to turn back when the person takes the picture. 

They thank him and look at the phone. They're smiling at each other, Louis staring up into Harry's eyes as they relax against each other.   
"This is lovely," Louis whispers. "You have to send me it."  
"Obviously. But for now, Instagram can enjoy this one," Harry says, flicking onto the photo where they're looking at the camera. 

 

He captions it 'Look at who came and surprised me in New York! Much love @louis_tommo'. 

 

When they get to Harry's hotel they turn their phones off to stop the constant buzzing come from them. Louis comes out of the bathroom only in his boxers, smiling tiredly at Harry.   
"You alright, love?" Harry asks, shirt half way off when he turns around to face Louis.   
"God you're gorgeous," Louis breathes. Harry smirks, shrugging his shirt off and hanging it on the corner of the chair. 

"Come here," Harry says, kicking his shoes away from him. Louis walks toward Harry, hands resting on his chest. "How did I get so lucky?"

Louis blushes and slides one hand up to Harry's hair, the other resting over his mark.   
"Just kiss me, you fool." 

Their lips meet, both of the boys smiling too much for it to be much of a kiss, pulling away to laugh after a few seconds.   
"Are you going to come to bed?" Louis asks.   
"Yeah. One sec." 

Louis gets the chance to watch Harry undress, eyes lingering longer than hell admit on Harry's crotch. He is lean but muscular and absolutely gorgeous. It really doesn't surprise Louis that he's a model. Harry crawls in beside Louis and kisses his head. Louis kisses his jaw and gets comfortable cuddled against Harry's chest. They fall asleep quickly, wrapped up in each other and faint smiles on their lips. 

 

In the morning Louis wakes up first, always been one to adjust to flying easily. He hops in the shower and gets dressed in a jumper and pair of jeans from Harry's collection, living the outfit together. As he makes a cup of tea for himself and for Harry when he wakes up he looks through his mentions on Twitter. 

There are lots of him and Harry from last night, always touching somehow. The pictures make Louis smile and he glances over at Harry's long sleeping body in the bed. 

Harry wakes up when Louis kisses him repeatedly.   
"There's a cuppa waiting for you, love." 

Harry smiles sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he crawls out of bed.   
"Thanks, Lou. Sleep well?"  
"I slept amazingly," Louis grins.

His mum always told him stuff he believed to be bullshit about soul mates. 'They complete you, make you feel happy all the time. You'll feel like everything's better when you didn't know it could be.' But now that he's met Harry he knows it to be true. 

Harry drinks his tea quickly before getting in the shower. Louis lounges on the couch, replying to fans on Twitter and posting his own photo of him and Harry. 

'Surprised this one last night by flying to New York for his opening. Proud of him ❤️ @harry_styles' 

Harry sees it when he is brushing his teeth, grinning at his phone. 

He walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist, smirking when he sees Louis' eyes widen and cheeks flush.   
"Never seen a boy naked, Lou?"  
"I think you're forgetting we're soul mates. You affect me more than anyone else has or will."  
"You can't just say that," Harry groans, looking through his case for some clothes. "I find soulmate talk very hot."  
"Well," Louis smirks. "I can certainly use that to my advantage." 

Harry gets changed in the bathroom again, a pair of white jeans and grey t shirt on.   
"Want to go out for breakfast?"  
"Yeah sure, Haz," Louis grins, accepting the kiss Harry presses to his lips before they get their coats on.

They go to a nearby cafe, happy to have somewhere quieter and closed in rather than being surrounded by people.   
"Any work today?" Louis asks around a mouthful of bacon.   
"Uhm, a photo shoot for cosmopolitan and then a short interview with them  I think. You can come with me, unless you have other things to do."  
"I actually have a casting for a new film. So I can do that while you're out and then you can let me treat you to dinner?" Louis grins, holding his hand out for Harry. 

Harry's tongue pokes out to wet his lips as he links their fingers together.   
"I would love it. I'm kind of worried about the interview though, as I don't know if they have any incriminating pictures of us."  
"Haz," Louis softens. "You could just smile and they'd forget what they said. You have nothing to worry about okay?"  
"Yeah," Harry smiles. "You're so wonderful, Lou. Thank you for being here for me."

Louis just smiles back. 

 

Louis is finished with his casting audition before Harry is finished with his work so he calls Liam while he waits in the car. 

"Alright Lou?"  
"Good thanks, you, Liam?"  
"I'm alright, finishing my last scenes today. How'd surprising Harry go?"  
"It went great," Louis grins, looking out of the window so he can see when Harry comes out. "He was so happy and we spent the night in his hotel."   
"Ooh, sounds fun. Have seen a lot of photos of you today."  
"Yeah, the press are desperate to get a story about our relationship."  
"I am too," Liam laughs. "I'll ring you back later, I'm meant to be getting my makeup done."

 

Harry sits in the passenger seat, leaning over to kiss Louis in the cheek.   
"You alright, Lou? How'd it go?"  
"Really well I think. I hope anyway. How was yours?"  
"Great. They asked more about my hopes for the line than my involvement with you. They still asked whether I was happy with my current relationship status but didn't ask what it was." 

 

The dinner they have is classy and they have fun, making jokes and just enjoying each other's company. They get papped as they walk back to their car together. 

 

Harry and Louis fly home together on Friday, parting ways when they reach Harry's house. Louis kisses him slowly and passionately before he leaves. 

 

They text each other in the lead up to the party on Sunday, ringing each other before bed on Saturday.   
"I know that we've only been together for like a week but it feels like we're so much closer than we should be. It's kind of scary," Louis says through the phone.   
"It's because we're soul mates, babe," Harry smiles. "It's normal for that to happen. People used to elope as soon as they found out. If you think it's rushed, I can slow it down if you-"  
"No Haz, it's fine. I like you a lot. It's just overwhelming to think that I'm more than likely going to spend the rest of my life with you. It puts pressure on us to not mess this up."   
"Yeah. I know. But I don't think we will."  
"Me neither."

 

The party goes smashingly, everyone loves Harry and don't question it when Louis sits in his lap. They dance the night away until the early morning. 

The next weekend Harry takes Louis on a date, the one he promised on their first one, to get him his favourite food. Louis orders a large bacon, cheese burger with chips and a full fat Coke. 

Louis moans like he's in a porno.   
"If you moan like that during sex I sure am a lucky man," Harry teases.   
"Shut up, Styles."

While they're having dessert Louis clears his throat and puts down his fork.   
"I think I'm ready to properly tell our close friends and family about it. Are you?"  
"Yeah, Lou that sounds great." Harry is grinning like a madman, unable to be anything but happy when it comes to Louis.

So that evening they go back to Louis' apartment, Harry rolling his eyes at how fancy it is. Louis tells him to shut up because everything in his house is probably designer. 

 

Harry rings his mum while Louis rings his. Their conversations basically both go the same. 

"Hi mum. So I want you to come around one day, I've got something to tell you. Gemma is coming too, and Zayn."

Louis' conversation is nearly identical but with his friends names swapped in. They invite them over to Louis' house the upcoming weekend when they're free from work. Harry rings Gemma while Louis rings Liam. And then Harry rings Zayn, his best friend. They speak over message a lot as it's hard to find time to see each other but they're often in shows together and whenever Harry's looking for models Zayn is the first one he calls. Always. 

They don't tell anyone what it's about but they think a few will have a good idea. 

Harry rolls over and rests his head in Louis' lap. Louis smiles down at him and runs his hand through Harry's hair, scratching gently at his scalp. Harry's eyes close, a hum falling from his lips. They flick the T.V. on but don't really pay attention to it at all. 

"Have you had sex?" Louis asks. It takes Harry by surprise because neither of them had spoken for a few minutes.   
"No. My mum always told me it was right to wait for my soulmate. I tried fooling around a little with people when I was younger just to try and figure out my sexuality but it always felt wrong. There was never someone that made me want to do it. So I haven't. You?"  
"Same. Except the fooling around part. I was really uncomfortable with my sexuality when I was younger because a lot of my friends were homophobic so I felt like I was weird. So no, I haven't had sex either."

"Harry Styles cheating on Louis Tomlinson with Ellie Goulding?" The telly says. Both boys sit up straight to stare at the news reporter on the screen. 

"Bullshit!" Harry says, absolutely fuming as it goes on to display a picture of her from his launch party.   
"Haz," Louis frowns. "Why're they saying that?"

Harry softens and turns to cradle Louis' face in his hands.   
"Lou, they don't even know we're together so how would they know if I'm cheating? Which I'm not. We've just spoken about how we're both gay and we're soul mates. Why would I cheat on the person who is literally perfect for me?"

He leans further in and lets his lips brush against Louis'. Louis smiles slightly and presses more heavily against Harry, arms wrapping around his neck.   
"Thank you, Haz."

Louis goes to make a cup of tea, grinning when he feels Harry's arms wrap around his waist, pressing his front to Louis' back.   
"Y'okay Lou?"  
"I'm great," Louis smiles honestly. "I was wondering if you'd want to stay the night?"  
"Yeah?" Harry smirks and Louis can feel it on his skin where Harry has pressed his face into his neck. "That'd be lovely." 

So they cuddle in bed with a cup of tea and a Hunger Games movie on. They scroll through Twitter, Harry being a little shit and favouriting tweets about them being together. Louis takes a picture of the two mugs of tea and posts it on Instagram. 'Tea with friends ☕️'

They fall asleep happy and excited to tell their family. 

 

They don't see each other through the week because both of them are busy with meetings and interviews. They text each other and ring each other, tweeting at each other sometimes too. But Harry gets to Louis' on Saturday either a box of chocolates and a teddy bear. 

"You're so lovely," Louis coos, pulling him into a hug. Harry grins, glad Louis likes them. "Come in, beautiful." 

He kicks his shoes off and hangs his coat up, leaning down to kiss Louis. Louis smiles, pulling back after a few moments to go and sit on the couch.   
"Want a chocolate?" Louis asks, patting the space beside him. Harry sits down quickly, moving his arm so Louis can lean into his side. 

"Heard anything about the audition?" He asks, looking at Louis' phone as he scrolls through Instagram. Louis holds up a chocolate for Harry who takes it into his mouth, letting his lips wrap around Louis' fingers. Louis clears his throat and Harry smirks.   
"Yeah, they called me back and I went on Thursday. They said they'll ring me soon."  
"That's a good thing, right?"  
"Means I've made the short list," Louis nods, popping a chocolate into his own mouth.   
"Well done, babe. Didn't doubt you for a minute." 

Louis turns his head to kiss Harry, lips fitting together and moving slowly, Harry cupping Louis' cheeks. When they pull away they both have smug grins on their faces.   
"Are all of your sisters coming?" Harry asks.   
"Yeah, I want you to meet everyone important to me. Because now you're important to me too."   
"You're fucking amazing." 

 

Their family arrive at one, some filling in later than others. Liam and Niall come in first, pulling Louis and Harry into a group hug between them. Niall introduces himself to Harry but they don't mention why they think they're there. Instead they go over to the couch and make themselves comfortable. Harry and Louis wait at the door, pressed against each other, Harry's arm around Louis' waist. 

Harry's mum and Gemma show up next, Gemma hugging Harry quickly before moving on to Louis.   
"I'm Harry's sister, Gemma, good to meet you Louis."   
"Lovely to meet you," Louis smiles politely. 

Harry's mum sends them both a knowing smile and hugs Louis, patting Harry's shoulder as she goes to speak to Liam and Niall.   
"You think they know?" Harry asks.   
"I think they assume. But they'll know soon."

When Louis' mum and siblings come in Louis brings them to sit with everyone else. He and Harry stand and look at everyone.   
"Introductions?" Harry suggests.   
"Gemma, Harry's sister," Gemma says, raising her hand to wave at everyone.   
"Harry's mum, Anne."   
"Niall, Liam's soulmate and Louis' best friend."  
"Liam, Niall's soulmate and Louis' best friend."  
"Jay, Louis' mum."  
"Lottie, Louis' sister."  
"This is Felicite, Pheobe, Daisy, Doris and Ernest," Jay says for everyone.   
"My friend Zayn is running late, stuck in traffic," Harry apologises. 

"I'm Louis," Louis smiles.   
"I'm Harry. So we need to tell you something," Harry grins, looking at Louis and nodding his head.   
"We're soulmates," Louis says, grabbing Harry's hand. 

"I knew it!" Liam shouts, jumping up to hug him. He pulls away and hugs Harry too. Niall is sat on the couch still, pouting, and Liam goes back beside him and kisses his head. 

Their mums come and hug them, squeezing the boy that isn't their son tightly. After a lot of teary hugs everyone sits back down on the couch and Louis and Harry sit down on the armchair together. 

"Can we see your soulmarks?" Liam asks.   
"Mine swears. Is it alright if-"  
"They don't know, it's okay," Jay soothes, wanting to see it herself. 

Louis rolls his sleeve up and holds his arm out.   
"What a lovely way to introduce yourself," Gemma reads. Harry grins and pulls the collar of his shirt down.   
"God, Lou," Jay chuckles. "Poor Harry."  
"I'm happy with it," Harry says, looking at Louis. "Because it's his."

Louis curls further into Harry's side and kisses his chin.   
"Want to order pizza?" Harry asks everyone. 

So they sort out what pizzas they'll order and sit with the opposite families. Louis sits between Gemma and Anne. 

"So how did you two meet?" Anne asks.   
"I went to his show a few weeks ago and went to introduce myself and that's what came out," Louis smiles, pointing at Harry's mark that's still on show.   
"You've been seen a lot in the media too," Gemma says.   
"Yeah, we've got a lot of publicity with Harry's new line and my new film coming out soon. We've been photographed a few times on dates and such but we didn't expect it to be this big of a deal to people."  
"When are you going to release it to the media?"   
"My premiere is at the end of July so near then," Louis smiles. 

 

Harry sits next to Niall and Jay who hands him Doris. He grins and bounces the baby on his knee.   
"So you met at your recent fashion show?" Jay asks.   
"Yeah, when he came up to me there was a lot of journalists around so after we realised what happened I sent them away and we went somewhere private to talk about it." 

"Niall, why d'you look so sad?" Harry asks. "Is it me? Do you not like me? What have-"  
"No," Niall sighs. "It's not you. You're great, Harry."   
"Sorry, Niall and I - our marks are different so we're still finding out how to deal with it. Ni, do you want to go make yourself a drink?" Liam explains. 

Niall nods and walks into the kitchen. Harry smiles apologetically. Liam pats his shoulder and begins to ask about him and Louis but is interrupted by a knock on the door.

Harry gets up and opens it, hugging Zayn. Finally.   
"Everyone this is Zayn. Zayn, this is... You can just mingle." 

"Haz!" Louis calls. Harry looks at him and smiles, walking over to him.   
"Yes, love?"  
"Can you get me a cup of tea?"   
"Of course." 

Harry swears when he walks into the kitchen.   
"What the fuck?" He shouts. Niall and Zayn pull apart from where they were snogging against the counter.   
"Harry- listen!" Zayn rushes. "It's complicated but it's okay, we can explain." 

"You'd better," a deep voice says from behind them. Liam is stood angrily in the doorway, face red and arms crossed. 

"I'm your soulmate," Zayn deadpans. 

 

Harry leaves the room when Liam asks him to, apologising to Louis and asking if he can speak to him in private. They go into the bedroom and Louis wraps his arms around Harry.   
"What's wrong, love?"  
"Zayn and Niall were kissing. And Zayn said he's Liam's soul mate. I'm so confused."  
"So Niall and Liam have two marks each. Liam's says 'I'm your soulmate' and Niall's says 'Nice to meet you, blondie.'"

"Zayn was always so private when it came to his soulmark," Harry whispers once he's let it soak in. "Holy shit. New couple. Or trio. How does it work?"

Louis giggles and kisses Harry slowly.   
"They're soulmates, Haz. It will work."  
Harry nods his head calmly and presses his lips to Louis' again.   
"Now how about we get that tea?" He grins and they walk out hand in hand. 

When they go to the kitchen Zayn, Niall and Liam are all teary eyed and huddled together.   
"Zayn, this is Louis. My soulmate. I guess I've met yours now."   
"Haz," Zayn sobs and runs forward to wrap himself around Harry. He clings on for dear life.

Harry lets at his hair and comforts him as Louis does the same to Niall and Liam.   
"Now what's all this about, Z? You've just found both of your soulmates. This should be the best moment of your life."  
"I have two. And they've already been together for ages. I'm not going to fit in, they won't like-"  
"Zayn Malik, you stop it right now," Harry reprimands sternly. "They are your soul mates. That's because you're perfect for each other. You three have been put together because you'll work better as a three. That's just how it's meant to be." 

He pushes Zayn towards Liam and Niall who have let go of Louis and welcome Zayn into their embrace. Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder.   
"They'll be okay. Now you make the tea and I'll entertain our guests."

Harry makes lots of tea and places them on the coffee table, bringing in a little bowl of sugar and milk too. He sits next to Louis and looks expectantly at everyone.   
"Ooh, the pizzas here," he smiles when he notices it on the table. He goes back to the kitchen, tells the boys that the foods arrived and grabs some plates. 

Harry and Louis feed Doris and Ernest their bottles after they've eaten their own dinner. They sit beside each other with a baby in their lap, cradled carefully in their arms as they press the teat of the bottle to the babies' lips. 

They grin at each other and smile as Lottie takes a picture of them. 

Liam, Zayn and Niall sit together for most of the night and they get along like a house on fire, just like soulmates do. 

They all take photos together and tag them with the hashtag:'family time' on Twitter and Instagram. 

The world goes crazy. 

 

When Harry and Louis fall into bed together that night Louis sighs and looks at Harry.   
"I hope Zayn, Liam and Niall are okay."  
"I know, love. But they'll tell us if anything happens. Like you said, they're soulmates for a reason."   
"You're right. Would you like to go swimming tomorrow?"   
"I think that'd be lovely," Harry grins. 

He kisses Louis slowly and sweetly, holding each other like they are the air they breath. Louis whimpers into his mouth and rolls on top of him, straddling his hips. Harry's hands move to his hips, moaning as he feels himself getting hard. Their hips move against each other as they pant into each other's mouths. 

Their lips move like they've been kissing each other for years, tongues tangling and teeth nipping. Louis grinds his hips down as Harry pushes his hips up, their dicks rubbing together through the cotton of their boxers.   
"Holy shit," Harry groans as Louis kisses down his neck. Louis smirks and bites his collarbone without the mark on.   
"That my line," he mumbles and begins sucking on his skin, hips still moving quickly as they get closer to orgasm. Louis' lips travel up to Harry's jaw and start making a mark there too, teeth grazing his skin and making Harry since. 

"Lou," Harry moans, pulling him up by his hair to connect their lips. "God, Lou." 

They kiss messily, teeth clashing and lips parted. Louis' hips stutter and he moans loudly as he comes in his boxers, whimpering as Harry continues until he comes too. 

Louis collapses against Harry's chest and kisses the nipple closest to his mouth.   
"Wow," he whispers, breathing heavy. Harry chuckles, fingers running through Louis' hair.   
"I know. That was great. But I think we're in need of a shower."  
"Would you like to join?" Louis smirks as he stands up. 

Harry gets out of bed straight away, practically running after Louis to the bathroom. 

They wash each other with soapy hands and small kisses to wet skin. It's intimate and lovely and a very good opportunity to feel the other up. Harry takes the chance to mark Louis' neck too, sucking on his skin beneath his ear as he spends a little too much time washing his bum. Louis squeaks and giggles, batting at Harry until he moves away. 

When they get into bed they actually roll over together, Harry spooning Louis and fall asleep in peace.

 

They don't go swimming the next day as Louis gets called up for a meeting with  his agent. He kisses Harry as an apology and promises they'll go to lunch to make up for it. Harry Potters about in Louis' place until Louis comes back to pick him up. 

"How'd it go, babe?" Harry asks from where he's sat on the couch watching television when he hears the door open.   
"Haz!" Louis says excitedly, standing by the door. "I got the role!" 

Harry jumps up and opens his arms. Louis runs and jumps into Harry's arms, burying his face in his neck as Harry spins them. Harry catches Louis by his thighs, chuckling.   
"I knew you'd get it, Lou. I'm so proud of you."  
"Thank you," Louis grins as he lifts his head up to kiss Harry. "Now, I believe I promised you lunch?"

When Harry has been dropped home by Louis Zayn rings him.   
"Have you seen the most recent pap pictures of you?" Zayn asks.   
"No, I've just got in. And I didn't see any paps. Why?" Harry says as he sits down on his couch.   
"They've got lovely pictures of the bright purple mark on your neck. And Louis'."  
"Fuck," Harry sighs, rubbing his forehead. "We might have to tell people sooner than we thought."

He keeps Zayn on speaker while he messages Louis.   
"There's been a lot of articles talking about you both meeting your families last night and then showing up together with marks like that," Zayn explains.   
"Ugh," Harry groans. "I hate the press. I mean they're lovely but they aren't half nosey."  
"You're the hottest couple going. Of course they're going to want to know what is happening."

"Speaking of the hottest couple," Harry grins. "How's the hottest trio?"  
"Uhm, I'm going to their house for dinner tonight actually. They seem really excited and I'm a little less worried than I was last night."  
"You've got nothing to worry about. You three are soulmates. You're destined to be together. Maybe being a three way is a little unconventional but you will be fine."  
"I hope. Listen, I need to go, I need to get ready." 

So Harry puts on some music and begins drawing up some ideas for his summer line. 

He draws swimsuits for both men and women, putting them in his folder before he moves onto kids designs. He's wanted to have a children's line for a while but had stayed focused on the adults clothes until he got big enough to pull off another line. 

He draws nappy covers for little babies and shorts. He draws summer dresses and vests. The drawings begin to age, the clothes intended for kids under ten and then he works on clothes for teenagers. 

While he's immersed in colouring them and playing around with patterns and styles, Louis rings him.   
"Hello?"   
"Are you in bed yet?" Louis asks. Harry frowns.   
"No, what time is it?"  
"Love, it's nearly eleven O'Clock."  
"Oh shit. Uhm- what's up?" Harry says as he puts his paper away.   
"I just wanted to hear your voice," Louis says honestly.   
"Well, I'm happy to talk. What did you have for dinner?"   
"Stir fry. You?"  
"I missed dinner without realising. I've been drawing up some ideas and didn't realise what time it was."  
"Get your coat on," Louis says.   
"What? Why?"  
"We're going to get your dinner." 

Harry chuckles and tells Louis he'll see him in a minute. He gets his coat and shoes on, pulling his hair back into a bun. Louis beeps his horn outside of Harry's house, grinning when Harry steps out. 

Harry sits in the passenger seat and leans over to kiss Louis.   
"You need to be careful not to overwork yourself mister," Louis reprimands but kisses him back anyway. "My agent said we can ignore the paps but are welcome to release our relationship any time we want."  
"Maybe we could do it sooner than your premier?" Harry suggest, looking shyly down at his lap. "I mean, everyone is pretty much just waiting for confirmation that we're together."  
"I can set up an interview for both of us together any time we want. All we need to do is say the word and anyone would be willing to have us."

"When do you think we'll do it?" Harry asks. Louis glances at him, resting his hand on his thigh.   
"When do you want to love?"  
"I don't know. Because the sooner we do the sooner we stop hiding everything. But then it also means we'll probably be followed nearly everywhere."  
"We can get security guards. And once they have the story they shouldn't bother us anymore, a few paps here and there maybe but when we tell everyone they won't have rumour to spread and get readers from," Louis reasons. 

Harry sits quietly as he mulls it over.   
"The only time we'd get a lot of attention would be when something happens with a) your clothing line. b) my acting or c) our relationship. Like if one of us gets pregnant or we get married kind of thing."  
"Is that something you'd want? Kids? Marriage?"  
"One day, yeah," Louis says with a small smile. "You?"  
"God I used to dream of having a family when I was younger. Then I became immersed in work but I'd still love to have one. So when do you think we should tell everyone?"  
"We've been together for nearly a month. Most celebrities tell the press pretty much as soon as they find their soul mate so I guess there's no time like the present. We can go and talk to my agent tomorrow, see what she can do."

 

It's exciting to know that they'll be free to do exactly as they please soon and that they'll have a family one day too. 

"McDonalds?" Harry grins. "Are you forgetting I'm a model?"  
"You're fine, love," Louis laughs as he pulls up to the window. "Get what you want, Haz." 

He gets a grilled chicken salad with sweet chilli sauce. Louis gets a cheeseburger and both get a Diet Coke.   
"You think I could stay at yours?" Louis asks shyly. "I think it'd be good to spend time in both places. And then we can go straight to my agent tomorrow."  
"Yeah that sounds great. And you can look at my designs, see what you think."

They sit in Harry's living room as they eat, side by side. Once they've finished they lean against each other and look through their mentions on Twitter. Harry cocks his head and makes a confused noise. 

"Harry Styles tells cab driver about Louis Tomlinson," Harry reads. "Fuck sake."  
"What?" Louis scoffs.   
"I rang you while I was in the taxi. My driver must've heard what we said."  
"Click on it," Louis presses. 

 

'Whilst in New York Harry Styles talks to cab driver, who will remain anonymous. 

He said that Styles used pet names towards Louis. He called him 'Lou and babe.' It was the day Tomlinson had an interview with Sky and wore Styles' clothing. Harry told Tomlinson that he looked better than all of his models. 

Is this just a fling or are they soulmates? Find out more...'

"Wow. That was a dick move," Louis sighs. "But I guess we don't have to worry for much longer."   
"True. C'mon, I could do with some sleep." 

 

They brush their teeth and get into bed together, legs tangling and skin touching.

Louis' agent is happy to see them, locking the door behind them.   
"Nice to meet you Harry, I've wanted to meet you for a while." Harry smiles and nods his head.  
"So we want to reveal that we are soulmates," Louis says bluntly. "I want to arrange an interview and we will probably announce it on social media too."  
"We'll get an interview set up quickly. And then we'll set a date for it to be revealed. Any ideas when you want to do this?"  
"What's the soonest we can do it?" Harry asks.   
"End of the week."

 

Louis excuses himself to the bathroom when they're back at Harry's and Harry waits patiently for him to comeback. 

When Louis takes a lot longer than expected Harry goes and knocks on the door, pressing his ear to it.   
"Lou?" He asks. "What's wrong?"

He can hear sniffling and he is sure it's Louis crying.   
"Nothing, Haz, I'm fine."  
"Don't lie to me Louis. Let me in."

The door unlocks, revealing a puffy-eyes, snot-nosed Louis. Harry hugs him tightly, keeping him close to his chest. He kisses his hair and rubs his back soothingly.  
"What's all this about, babe?" He asks, letting Louis tuck his head beneath his chin.

He walks him over to the couch and grabs a blanket. Louis goes willingly as Harry pulls him into his lap, curling against his chest. He is still sniffling, wiping his eyes frantically. Harry grabs his hands and kisses them, keeping them away from his face. Louis pouts at having his hands restricted but doesn't fight it. 

"I remember coming out," Louis says quietly. "And it was horrible. I didn't get even an audition for like two years. I was ridiculed and my old manager tried to push me back in the closet. My new agent is lovely, I had an interview where I spoke out about what had happened. And everything was okay. It just made me nervous about releasing any personal information to the public."

Harry takes a moment to think of what to say.   
"Well, we don't have to do it if you don't want to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he says slowly, kissing Louis' knuckles again.   
"I want to," Louis promises. "It's just a little scary, I don't want history to repeat itself."  
"I promise you, it won't. We've got each other and everyone is hoping we're together. They will love it when we tell them. And if they don't what will happen? I am your soulmate."

Louis doesn't reply, simply kisses Harry's chest and closes his eyes. Harry  pulls the blanket around them tighter. 

Harry smiles sadly when he hears the soft snores coming from Louis. 

 

That Saturday Harry and Louis post the picture from Harry's launch, the one they kept to themselves, on Twitter. They both caption it 'A month ago I met my soul mate. And today the world will too.'

Then they're rushed to an interview, both of them sporting one of Harry's jumpers. They hold hands as they sit on the couch, Louis bouncing his knee nervously. 

"It's okay, love. We can do this together," Harry soothes and kisses his temple. "Right?"  
"Yeah," Louis sighs and smiles at Harry. 

The interviewer looks more than pleased to meet them and to cover their story. 

"So, today we're welcoming Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson who want to speak about the rumours regarding their relationship." 

The camera zooms out so it can see all three of them.   
"It's lovely to have you," the interviewer says, leaning back in her chair with a smug grin. "It is rumoured that you two are together?"  
"Well, we're here to dispel any rumours," Harry smiles, thumb rubbing over Louis' knuckles. "Louis and I are in fact together."  
"Congratulations," she nods. "But now that we know this, the question on everyone's lips will be whether or not you're soulmates. Are you going to disclose that information today?"

"We are," Louis says when there is a slight pause. "We are soulmates. Actually, the moment we met was caught on camera by some reporters. I'm sure we could find it if we looked."  
"What does this mean then, for both of you?"

"I'm over the moon to have met Louis and I've never been happier. He's been incredibly supportive and I hope I can do the same for him," Harry says smoothly. Louis grins up at him.   
"Couldn't have said it better myself really. I am so lucky to have Harry as my soulmate, couldn't have asked for someone better."

They talk about how they met for a little bit before they request for a little privacy from paps while they're out together. And it's done.

 

Harry and Louis can't stop smiling, a permanent grin on both of their faces. They go straight home and don't leave Louis' place until the next day when the interview is released. They log out of all social media on their phone to stop the notifications and spend the day together. 

 

"Love, I made breakfast," Harry says when Louis grumbles and tries to roll away. Louis turns his head head to Harry and smiles sleepily.  
"Carry me down?"

Harry grins and picks him up, carrying him down the stairs bridal style and placing him on the couch. He drapes a blanket over him to keep him warm before bringing in their breakfast. It's pancakes and bacon and Louis kisses him as he thanks him and begins eating. 

Neither of them can resist the temptation of turning on the television to see the reaction of their announcement. Louis sits in Harry's lap as Harry leans back on the couch, enjoying each others touch as they watch. 

There isn't a bad word said and Louis and Harry log back into Twitter, thanking their friends for the congratulations. 

"Hey, new rule, no technology once were in bed," Louis says when Harry is on his phone under the covers. Harry smiles and turns it off, rolling over to face Louis.   
"Of course, babe. I like that rule."  
"I like you," Louis says, fingers tracing Harry's cheekbones and jaw and lips. Harry sucks his finger into his mouth devilishly.   
"I like you too. A lot."  
"Good," Louis grins and kisses Harry one last time before he turns off his lamp. 

The future holds a lot for Louis and Harry. And neither of them can wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry is busy with meetings for a little while, making final decisions on his new line. The company owners he meets love his kids clothes and the different swimsuits he's created. They tell him to come back with samples of the clothes, a few items so they can decide whether they like the real versions. 

Then he's busy trying to make his designs and keeping up with his friends and Louis. He talks to Louis everyday, face times him when he's working so he can still see him. And they go on dates at least once a week. 

When Harry is up late trying to put all of his work together for his next meeting someone knocks on his door. He frowns because he wasn't expecting anyone. 

"Lou, what're you doing here?" Harry gasps when he opens the door.   
"I brought food because I know you haven't eaten dinner. And I want to spend time with my boyfriend," Louis grins. Harry smiles and nods his head, letting Louis in. 

Now that he's stood up he realises how messy his living room is. There is a blanket draped on the back of the couch because Harry falls asleep there a lot. Paper and fabric and sewing needles are scattered everywhere, empty bottles of water littering the floor. 

"Sorry about the mess," Harry smiles sheepishly.   
"You really think I care?" Louis laughs, kissing Harry's head. "C'mon, that can wait for now." 

Harry trails after Louis, sitting at the dining table with him.   
"Thank you. You're so good to me."  
"What're soul mates for, eh?" Louis grins, passing Harry his food. "I got you a vegetable stir fry and fruit salad."  
"Thanks, love," Harry beams. He links his fingers with Louis' and they use their other hands to eat. 

"How was your day?" Harry asks Louis as his thumb rubs over his knuckles.   
"Good, I spent the day with my mum and the girls and boy. They miss you, want to see you soon."  
"Well your mums birthday is coming up soon isn't it?" Harry says. Louis nods. "We could pay for her to go to the spa for a couple days and the kids could stay over. Maybe at yours because mines a state."  
"That sounds lovely, Haz," Louis smiles softly. Harry grins and they continue to eat in silence. 

Later on Louis shoves Harry in the direction of his bedroom, adamant that he's done enough work tonight. Harry kisses Louis and pulls him into the bathroom, hands slipping beneath his shirt. Louis whimpers when Harry pinches his nipples and Harry grins. He begins sucking marks down the side of his neck, trailing them along his jaw. 

Between their kisses they pull off their clothes and climb into the shower. 

They wash quickly. Louis teaches down for the shampoo bottle and gasps when he feels   
"God, you're gorgeous babe," Harry whispers. Louis blushes.   
"Not too bad yourself, Styles," he giggles, leaning up to press his lips to Harry's. His fingers tangle in Harry's hair, tugging gently as Harry presses him against the cold, tile wall. Harry moans when he feels Louis getting hard, grinds his hips down in response.

"Shit, Haz. C-can I blow you?" Louis asks.   
"Y-yeah," Harry stutters, bracing himself against the wall as Louis drops to his knees. Louis blinks up at Harry, body shining with the water on his body, hair messy when Harry pushes it away from his eyes. He smiles nervously as he takes hold of Harry's dick, hand rubbing slowly up and down. 

Harry takes a shuddery breath and rests his fingers in Louis' hair, gently massaging his scalp. Louis closes his eyes for a second and smiles. He's always loved it when Harry plays with his hair. Harry moans when he feels Louis' lips graze his balls, parting so he can suck gently. 

"God, babe, so good," Harry groans. Louis pulls back and mouths along Harry's dick until he reaches the tip, sucking the head past his lips. 

Harry's knees feel weak as he reaches down to hold Louis' hand. Louis pulls back.   
"You okay, Haz?" Louis says gently. Harry nods.   
"Make sure there's no teeth, yeah?" 

Louis' cheeks go bright pink but he nods his head, kissing Harry's hip before he leans in again. He tucks his teeth carefully behind his lips and dips his tongue into Harry's slut experimentally. Harry whimpers. Louis takes it as a good sign and carries on, pushing himself further to take more of Harry. 

It's messy and nervous but it's Harry so he's not worried. Now Harry's never been blown before. He's had nothing but his hand since he was twelve so it doesn't take long before he feels his orgasm building up. 

He bucks his hips up, apologising when Louis pulls off with a cough.   
"It's okay," he smiles. "You've got such a pretty cock." 

Harry feels his cheeks heat up as Louis presses a gentle kiss to the tip, getting precome on his lips. 

"Fuck," Harry breathes. Louis looks so pretty from this angle, his small hand struggling to fit all the way around his dick. Harry smiles down at him and Louis licks his lips. "You're so hot."

Louis grins and drops his head down again. He sucks as he bobs his head, hand massaging what he can't fit I his mouth. He breathes through his nose, enjoying the noises Harry lets out.   
"Lou- you okay to swallow?" Harry grunts, trying to hold back his orgasm. Louis nods as best he can and sucks harder. 

Harry comes with a loud shout of Louis' name  his fingers tighten in Louis' hair and Louis' eyes water as he tries to swallow all of the come. Harry keeps his fingers in Louis' hair even after Louis pulls off and rests his head on Harry's thigh. 

Louis tugs on Harry's hand until Harry gets the picture and sits down too. He is practically on his lap but Louis doesn't mind. In fact he likes it, wraps his arms around Harry and kisses his cheek repeatedly. 

"You okay, Haz?"  
"Jesus," Harry laughs. "You're phenomenal." He wipes his thumb on the side of Louis' mouth, taking the excess come away. Louis grins and takes Harry's thumb past his lips. 

"It's not as bad as I thought it'd be. D'you think that's a soulmate thing?" Louis giggles at the thought. "If you blow someone who isn't your soulmate their come tastes gross?"

Harry laughs loudly, burying his face into Louis' neck.   
"You want me to blow you?" He asks as he presses kisses to Louis' skin.   
"Whatever you want," Louis says quietly.   
"Your arse is quite intriguing," Harry smiles. "I could finger you? I've always loved your arse."  
"Yeah, Haz, we- you can do that," Louis says nervously. 

They dry off  and go into Harry's bedroom, Harry taking Louis' hand gently.   
"Just relax, okay, Lou? It's only me. I've got you. Go lie down, get comfy."

Louis lies on his back, blushing when Harry asks him to spread his legs.   
"If you want to stop, just say the word," Harry says softly as he sits between Louis' knees.   
"I know, Haz."

Harry leans down to kiss him slowly, Louis moaning quietly into the kiss as Harry wraps his hand around his dick.   
"Relax, princess," Harry teases. Louis' dick jumps slight. "You like that love?"    
"Shut up," Louis snaps. "I'm confused I've never done anything like this. My dicks just happy to be touched, doesn't care what names you call me."

Harry sits up, resting a comforting hand on Louis' thigh.   
"Lou, I was only teasing you. But if it is what you like there's nothing wrong with that," he soothes. Louis closes his eyes and nods his head.   
"We can figure out things we're into in the future, though, yeah?" Louis says in a small voice.   
"Course, babe."

Harry kisses him again sweetly before he pours lube over his fingers. Louis shivers when Harry presses a finger against his hole.   
"God, this is embarrassing," Louis admits, reaching out for Harry's hand.   
"Why?"  
"You can see!" Louis blushes, throwing his other arm over his eyes.   
"I can," Harry says slowly. "And you're absolutely beautiful. So pretty."

"You're ridiculous," Louis laughs as Harry continues to rub lube over his hole. He has to say it feels good already, just a little alien.   
"I'm honest," Harry grins. He presses the tip of his finger in and pulls it out again. And repeats the action. His finger gets deeper each time he pushes it in. Louis whimpers when Harry gets it in all the way, keeping it still so he can get used to it.

"How you doing up there?" Harry asks. Louis nods his head.   
"Good." 

Harry frowns. He can tell that Louis is lying. He kisses his thighs and tries to get him to relax.   
"Baby, it's okay," Harry soothes. When he moves it out again Louis makes a strange noise. So Harry doesn't push it back in, just observes Louis for a moment. He wipes his hands off on his towel and throws it to the floor. 

Louis waits patiently but is confused when he feels Harry lay next to him.   
"Wha-"  
"You weren't enjoying it," Harry says, shaking his head. He kisses Louis' nose. "If you don't enjoy it we won't do it, Lou, you need to tell me, okay?"  
"Okay," Louis sighs quietly, burying his head into Harry's chest. "Sorry. I ruined it."

"You couldn't ruin anything, babe. I just want you to be comfortable. And if you're not ready for that, that's fine, we'll wait."

They fall asleep like that, Louis feeling lighter than earlier and Harry tired after his orgasm. And both falling head over heels for the other boy.

When Louis wakes up alone he panics. Does Harry think he's a freak? Think he's stupid? Does Harry still like him? 

He knows he's being silly and over dramatic, Harry is his soulmate, but he has that niggling voice on the back of his head voicing all of his worries and doubts. 

So he gets out of bed, pulls one of Harry's long sleeve sheer tops over his head and walks through to the living room. There Harry is, colouring and drawing and measuring rapidly, so concentrated that he doesn't notice Louis showing up. Louis shakes his head but goes to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea. 

When he's made them he brings them to Harry, places them on the coffee table and kisses his cheek. He grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and wraps it around himself and Harry, nuzzling into Harry's side. Harry hums and smiles, kissing Louis' head. 

"Morning, beautiful. Sleep okay?"  
"Would've been better if I woke up with you," Louis says with a pout. Harry chuckles and kisses him until he smiles.   
"I've just really got to get this finished. But, if I finish them today- which I hope I will- I'll take you on a date. And then, after all of my meetings are done and everything's finalised, I promise I'll spend every moment I can with you."  
"That sounds brilliant," Louis grins. "Is there anyway I can help?"  
"I love your cups of tea?" Harry tries. Louis laughs and nods his head. 

"I will administer kisses and tea and work breaks when necessary. Don't want you to overwork your beautiful self," Louis teases, kissing Harry's lips gently before watching him draw. 

At lunch Louis makes Harry leave his work for a little bit so he can eat. They chat about the new line, about which ones Louis wants and which ones Harry made with Louis in mind. Harry shows Louis the samples he's made so far and they drink more tea and steal more kisses. 

"Hey, Haz, you think we could watch porn together?" Louis asks, pinks cheek and eyes wide.   
"Uhm-"  
"I mean so we could see if we want to try anything?"  
"Yeah, Lou. That sounds good," Harry smiles encouragingly, knowing how scared Louis is to bring it up. "You find some and we can watch it later. Okay?"  
"Yeah. Thanks, Harry," Louis says quietly, tucking himself under Harry's arm. Harry kisses him gently and nods his head. 

Louis plays on his phone and they listen to music and he calls the director to find out when he needs to come in for a costume fitting. Harry apologises over and over again for not spending much time with him but Louis knows how it is, how difficult it can be when you need to meet a deadline, knows that a lot is riding on this for Harry. 

"Lou, C'mere!" Harry shouts at half six. Louis is in his bedroom on the phone to Liam so he doesn't disturb Harry.     
"What's up, babe?" Louis says as he walks through to Harry. Harry gestures to the table.   
"I'm finished," he beams. 

Louis grins, says goodbye to Liam and comes to stand by Harry. He wraps an arm around Harry's waist and looks down at all of the sketches and sample products.   
"Oh, love, it's amazing. They're going to love it!" He praises, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him down to him. Harry grins, nose knocking against Louis'. 

Louis presses his lips against Harry's, smiling when Harry laughs.   
"I'm so happy," Harry whispers, pressing a quick kiss to Louis' lips again and again.   
"Me too, love, me too," Louis beams and kisses Harry properly, letting his tongue run gently against Harry's bottom lip before he rubs it over Harry's tongue. Harry holds Louis close, one hand in his hair and one on his arse. 

Louis hums into the kiss, hands running from Harry's neck to his chest and back up again.   
"You go and get dressed, we are going out."

While Louis gets dressed Harry arranges a meeting for the following afternoon and puts everything into a folder, ready for tomorrow. Louis comes out wearing some of the clothes he keeps at Harry's, a tight pair of black jeans with rips in the knees and a white t-shirt with a blue button-up over it. His sleeves are rolled up and he doesn't bother buttoning it up. 

Harry grins when he comes out.   
"I like seeing you in more casual clothes."  
"You're a fashion designer and model, surely I've got to keep up your reputation?" Louis laughs as he ties his shoes.   
"You look perfect in anything. Dress however you want," Harry grins, leaning down to kiss Louis' head before he grabs his keys. 

 

They go to a Pizza Hut, ordering a large, quite healthy pizza to share between them. They hold hands over the table and exchange chaste kisses.   
"After we've eaten we can go to Asda, get some ice cream and treats and we can make some ice cream sundaes," Louis says, raising an eyebrow.   
"That sounds great," Harry smiles. "I want to try out a new recipe for some brownies too. And if they go well we can bake them with the kids."

So they go to Asda and they get papped there, rolling their eyes.   
"Second time we'll be papped with love bites," Louis laughs. "They'll think we're horny little buggers."  
"Aren't we?" Harry says, a cheeky grin on his face as he smacks Louis' bum. Louis laughs loudly, taking hold of Harry's hand to stop it wandering anywhere it shouldn't in public. 

They continue shopping as usual, grabbing the snacks they know the other will like and the ingredients for the brownies. Harry stands wth his arm around Louis as they ring all of the items up and pay. 

 

"Right, I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon but I was thinking we could invite Zayn, Liam and Niall round for dinner? I'll make it," Harry says as they drive home.   
"Want me to ring them?" Louis offers, hand on Harry's thigh. Harry nods his head and smiles thankfully at Louis. 

Louis puts Liam on speaker and shouts down the phone.   
"Oi, oi!" He shouts, laughing along with Harry. Harry rolls his eyes fondly.   
"What's up, Lou?" Liam chuckles.   
"You, Zayn and Ni want to come round to mine tomorrow for tea?"  
"Niall, ring Zayn and see if he's free," Liam says. "We're up for it, just gotta see what Zayn says."  
"How have things been between you guys?"  
"Good, we're going to meet the parents soon. We've invited them all to go for a dinner, they know about us already but we want to meet them for real."   
"That's really good, Li. I'm happy for you," Louis smiles.   
"Thanks, Lou. Zayn said he'll come. We'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?"  
"Yeah," Louis grins. "Bye!"

 

They get back to Harry's and set out everything. Louis grabs two pint glasses, places them on the side and begins to make his ice cream. Harry stands beside him, watching him with admiration in his eyes. 

"Lou! Don't eat all of it, save some for me!" Harry whines as Louis grabs a handful of m'n'ms.   
"Get over here and make yours then!" Louis laughs, kissing the pout away from Harry's lips. Harry kisses him back before he starts making his own ice cream. 

When Louis is double-checking he's got everything he wants Harry takes some ice cream on his finger and wipes it on Louis' neck. Louis cries out, slapping Harry away as he shivers. Harry cackles, bending over with how much he laughs.   
"Let me get it off then," Harry smiles, resting one hand on Louis' shoulder. He leans down and kisses Louis' neck before he licks the ice cream off. 

Louis clears his throat quietly and tilts his head to the side to let Harry carry on. He can feel Harry pressing against his back, feel the slights bulge in Harry's pants press against his arse. He whimpers and closes his eyes as Harry sucks a mark at the base of his neck. 

Then he's cold, Harry not behind him anymore.   
"C'mon, or our ice creams will melt," Harry smirks.   
"You're such a little shit," Louis huffs but follows Harry into the living room. 

Harry takes a picture of their ice cream and posts it to Instagram.   
'Cosy night in with @louis_tommo <3 <3'

Louis grins and kisses Harry's cheek before he begins to eat his ice cream.   
"Did you find some porn to watch?" Harry asks.   
"Yeah, it's a bit more out there than completely vanilla stuff though? I thought it'd be a good way to find out any-"  
"That's perfect, love. You want to watch it later?"   
"Yeah. Thank you for doing this," Louis smiles, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry kisses his hair. 

"No problem, Lou. I'm sure I'll benefit from it, too." Louis nods his head and rubs his belly as he finishes his ice cream.   
"I feel sick now," Louis pouts. Harry coos and puts his ice cream down, moving himself and Louis to lie down on the couch. He kisses Louis' head and rubs his belly gently. 

Louis whines because he's gross and bloated but Harry shushes him and continues to comfort him. He lets Louis use him as a pillow when he says he's sleepy. Harry runs his fingers through his hair until he falls asleep, kissing his nose and holding him close. 

He doesn't sleep for long, getting up to go the loo after kissing Harry. Harry makes them both a cup of tea and they curl up on the couch again.   
"You want to make them brownies now?" Louis asks. "You can teach me."  
"Course. C'mon then," Harry smiles. 

Louis is in charge of weighing out the ingredients and he stirs them together while Harry fiddles with the oven. Louis is sat on the counter, beaming every time Harry tells him he's doing a good job. He snaps a picture of Harry mixing the batter and posts it to Instagram with the hashtag 'kiss the chef'. Harry demands a kiss which Louis happily gives him. 

Harry wipes cake mix on Louis' lips but before Louis can lick it off he leans in and kisses him, licking his lips and pulling away. 

"Fucking tease," Louis grumbles. Harry chuckles and allows Louis to pull him back down for a kiss. Louis doesn't let go of the collar of Harry's shirt as they kiss, harry fitting between Louis' legs. Harry hums. 

Louis doesn't let Harry pull away as he trails his lips down his neck, creating beautiful marks that contrast against Harry's pale skin wonderfully. Harry grips Louis' thighs tight as Louis mouths over his soulmark. His tongue poke out and swipes over the lettering. 

"It feels good when you touch it," Harry says shakily. "Like better than any one else touching it."  
"Yeah?" Louis grins and blows air on it. Harry shivers and nods his head.   
"Y-yeah, it's-" he cuts himself off as he moans. Louis smirks and bites gently down on his collarbone. "Fuck!"

Harry shudders, holding onto Louis tightly. He hand his head as his cheeks flush.   
"Have you just-"  
"I'm sorry," Harry sniffles, turning and walking away. Louis grabs his hand and pulls him back to him. He cups Harry's face and wipes at the tears of embarrassment. 

"That's okay, Haz. That's really hot, actually," Louis grins. Harry peaks one eye open.   
"Really?"  
"Yeah, love, was beautiful to see you like that. And from our mark? That's amazing," Louis says softly. "Okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, God," Harry laughs wetly. "It's still quite embarrassing, like."  
"Only me, right babe?"  
"Right," Harry smiles and pulls away from Louis. He finishes the brownies and tells Louis he's going to shower. 

Louis says that he'll skip it, that Harry seems like he needs a bit of time alone. Harry smiles and kisses Louis again. 

When Louis sits alone on the couch he googles 'soul mark orgasm?'

He hums as he reads it. 

If there is a lot of sexual attraction between the two soulmates and the stimulation to the soul mark is being performed by the soulmate it is possible for the other to achieve orgasm. 

Hm, he wonders if it can happen to him. He doesn't see why not, because - God, Harry is bloody beautiful. As he reads more about it and more about soulmates and their sexual relations he doesn't notice Harry coming in nearly naked. 

"Lou, what you reading?"  
"Hm? Nothing," Louis blushes, locking his phone. Harry raises an eyebrow but ignores it and sits down with his laptop.   
"The brownies should be ready in about an hour. So..."  
"Porn?" Louis suggests, laughing with Harry. 

"Porn," Harry confirms, kissing Louis gently before pulling him into his lap. Louis settles down, getting himself comfy before he lets Harry pull his t-shirt off. 

"What were you looking at?" Harry asks, cursor hovering over the play button.   
"I googled soul mark orgasm," Louis whispers, head hanging as he looks at his hands. "It's normal, it means that there is a lot of attraction between us. That's all, love," Louis reassures.   
"Well, that's good to know," Harry smiles abashedly. "Ready?"   
"Yeah, go on," Louis smiles, kissing him gently before he settled back against his chest to watch it.

Harry's hands rest on top of Louis' thighs, Louis linking their fingers to calm his nervousness. Harry kisses the back of his neck gently to comfort him because he knows how worried Louis is. But with Harry, he'll be okay. 

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes at the poor attempt of an intro. Harry giggles into his neck and forwards it a little. When it has loaded at its new point one boy is crying and the other is shoving a vibrator into him. Louis chokes on his breath and pauses it, covering his eyes. Harry laughs until he cries, wiping away his tears. 

"They got into it quickly," he laughs loudly. It's obnoxious but Louis loves it. He lets out a laugh of his own and skips it to the next one. 

This one starts off slow, the boys spooning in bed, sheets and hair messy. They kiss each other, whispering loving good mornings. They kiss again and again as it slowly turns to more, small smiles pressed together. One of them rolls over the other and kisses down his neck, playing with his nipples when he reaches them. The boy below squirms and wriggles but let's the boy on top do what he wants. 

"I like this one more," Louis says quietly. Harry hums his agreement, though Louis knows he likes it because he's sporting a semi where Louis is sat. 

The boy on top reaches beside him for the lube, coating his fingers as he moves lower. 

Harry and Louis both watch carefully, knowing the scene in front of them all too well. 

'You okay, love?' The boy on top asks gently, rubbing soft circles into the other boy's thighs. The boy underneath him smiles and nods his head.   
'I'm good,' he says, kicking the blanket off before he settles. 'You want a pillow beneath my hips?'   
'If it'll make you more comfortable, sweetheart, then yes.' 

The boy grabs a pillow and situates it beneath his hips, raising his arse higher. He goes slowly, kisses around his hole to get him to relax before he carefully pushes the first finger in. 

The boy underneath him makes a small noise of discomfort but takes a deep breath and nods. When he nods, the boy above him begins to move his finger in and out. He adds more lube after a couple minutes and pushes another finger in next to the first. 

'You're alright, darling,' the top whispers. 'Relax, it's okay.'   
'Been a while,' the boy on the bottom laughs a little. 'I missed you while you were away.'  
'I missed you to, babe. But I'm back now right?'  
'Yeah.'

The small, gentle conversation seems to have calmed the boy underneath him as he can now move his fingers in and out without trouble. 

The boy below him starts moaning after a few moments, short pants of breath falling past his lips. He grabs fistfuls of the bed sheets, groaning. 

"Wait what?" Louis asks, pausing the video when he sees the top begin to lick the boys arse.   
"That's called rimming, Lou," Harry explains. "Meant to be amazing."  
"How d'you know?" Louis says.   
"I had a few friends in secondary school who were soulmates. They found each other when they were fourteen so they experimented with stuff kind of like we are. And they told me some of the things they did."

Louis nods his head and plays the video again. Harry's unoccupied hand rubs Louis' thigh and he kisses his neck. 

The boy on the bottom hooks his legs over the other boy's shoulders, moaning obscenely. He whines wriggles, begs for more. Louis' eyes widen when the boy starts crying. 

'Love?' The boy between his legs asks.   
'I-it's a lot. It's good, please carry on.'

Louis relaxes a little more when he realises the boy is okay and Harry smiles, noticing the change. He squeezes Louis' thigh. 

The boy on the screen arches his back and closes his eyes.   
'Can I come?' He begs. 'Please-'  
'You can come, babe. Being such a good boy, go on,' the top encourages. 

Harry makes a noise in the back of his throat, feeling his face flush. Louis smiles but doesn't mention it. 

The boy below sobs as he comes. The top crawls up his body, placing reassuring kisses to his lips. 

'It's okay, love. I've got you, doing so good, babe. My good boy. I know, I know,' he soothes, hand running through his hair. 'You going to be good and clean up?' He scoops up he come on he boys belly and feeds it to him off of his fingers, other hand playing comfortingly with his hair.   
'I did good?' The boy asks hopefully, sniffling quietly as he nuzzles against the other boy's neck.   
'You did brilliantly, baby.' 

Louis pauses it. Harry is hard as a rock beneath him. Louis isn't much better. He grinds down, smirking when Harry groans.   
"So you liked this one?" Louis asks, turning to kiss Harry. Harry nods. "Is there a certain person in that that you would want to be?"  
"Bottom," Harry whispers.   
"That's okay, Haz, we can try that. You want to go to your room?"

Harry nods feverishly, eyes wide and cheeks pink. Louis grins and kisses him gently. They both laugh at the loud shriek Louis lets out when Harry lifts him up, practically running to the bedroom. On the way he turns the oven off and then spins around to go back in the direction he needs to. 

When they're both naked Louis pushes Harry to lie back on the bed. He straddles Harry's waist and kisses him, thumb rubbing gently over his soul mark as he begins to move down. 

Louis was embarrassed when Harry touched him down there. Harry seems ecstatic. He doesn't have a problem, only a light flush on his cheeks but he likes it, the intimacy and the slight embarrassment. 

He spreads his legs for Louis easily and bends his knees, passing Louis the lube.   
"Quite submissive aren't you, love?" Louis murmurs as he coats his fingers in lube.   
"I guess? Always been into the idea of someone taking control sometimes," Harry admits. He whines as Louis presses one finger in, lips pressing gentle kisses to his thighs.   
"I'm sure we'll definitely have fun playing around with that idea," Louis grins. 

Louis wriggles his finger to get Harry to adjust.   
"Relax, Haz." 

Harry takes a few deep breaths as Louis pulls his finger out and slowly pushes it back in. He whimpers, pushing back against Louis.   
"Fuck, Lou," Harry moans as Louis curls his finger. "Ah! Holy shit, that's amazing!" 

Louis chuckles and kisses his perineum, letting his thumb rub over it in circles.   
"Oh, that's nice," Harry groans, melting into the sheets. Louis chuckles, pulling his finger out and pressing two back against Harry's hole.   
"Deep breath, love," Louis coos as he pushes them in, hushing Harry with comforting words until they're in up to his knuckles. "You're okay."

Harry whines when Louis presses the tops of his fingers into his prostate.   
"That good, baby?" Louis asks gently, leaning down to suck a mark into the inside of his thigh.   
"Mhm," Harry hums breathily, high pitched whimpers falling from his lips as he gently rocks back against the fingers. 

A light sheen of sweat has settled on his skin, he has flushed down his chest and his abs contract every time he clenches down on Louis' fingers. Louis thrusts his fingers in and out slowly, tongue dipping lower to work beside his fingers. Harry wails, lifting his hips up. Louis waits patiently until Harry relaxes and settles back against the sheets before he tries again. 

"Good boy," Louis whispers. Harry moans and nods his head. Louis grins. He pulls his fingers out and licks one long stripe over Harry's hole, sucking gently on his perineum as he pushes his fingers in again. 

Harry comes with a loud cry of pleasure, throwing his head back as he comes on his chest. Louis wipes his fingers off on his dirty pants on the floor before he moves to lie with Harry.   
"Was that okay?" Louis asks. Harry opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow.   
"Do you really have to ask?" He chuckles, pressing a kiss to Louis' jaw.   
"Guess not," Louis grins. "But it'd still be good to hear just how great I made you feel."

Harry rolls his eyes but smiles.   
"I'll tell you, after I've blown you," he smirks. Louis grins and nods his head. He's still hard so he's more than happy for Harry to help him out. Harry shuffles down Louis' body, wasting no time at all as he takes his dick into his mouth. 

He runs his tongue along the underside, fingers massaging Louis' balls. Louis tangles his fingers in Harry's hair, tugging him up and down as he wants. Harry hums, because he's a little shit, as he dips his tongue into Louis' slit. 

"Fucking hell, Haz," Louis groans, bucking his hips. Before he can apologise Harry is moaning, pushing himself further. Louis chokes on his own breath and if he could think straight he'd make a joke about how Harry should be choking but he can't think enough to put together a coherent sentence. 

Harry pulls back to breathe, eyes glossy and wide and lips red and shiny.   
"So beautiful," he breathes, pushing Harry's hair away from his eyes.  "Okay, love?"   
"Great," Harry smiles, voice slightly hoarse. He ducks his head down again and takes the tip of Louis' dick into his mouth, tongue massaging the sensitive skin beneath his foreskin as he sucks. His hand, now coated in spit, twists when it hits his lips before running down again and back up. 

"Haz, 'm gonna-" 

Harry sucks harder and moves his hand quicker. 

Louis comes into Harry's mouth and Harry drops down completely, swallowing around Louis until Louis is judging his head away from him.   
"Holy shit, Haz- that was-" Louis pants, chest heaving as he pulls Harry to his chest. 

"Good?" Harry suggests. Louis chuckles and nods his head. Harry kisses him gently before he climbs off the bed.   
"Where do you think you're going?" Louis pouts and tugs Harry back to the bed. Harry grins.  
"To wash the come off my chest. And to make you a cup of tea if you want one?"  
"I'll make the tea, you go wash up," Louis says gently, pressing a kiss to Harry's hair. 

He steps out of bed and goes to the kitchen, flicking the kettle on as he leans against the counter. He scrolls through Twitter, rolling his eyes when he sees the pictures from them at Asda. The headlines are things like 'Tomlinson and Styles caught after late night rendezvous?' 

Or they caption the picture of Harry hitting his arse something ridiculous like 'Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson get intimate in the frozen aisle!'

It's all laughable and the readers find it that way too, it seems. 

He makes the tea and brings it into the bedroom, cutting some brownie out and putting it on a plate that he brings in too. Because of how sexual they've been on the bed Louis helps Harry change the sheets and then they settle beneath the covers with tea and brownies. 

"So... You're a kinky little one aren't you?" Louis says as he sips his tea. Harry laughs loudly and shrugs his shoulders.   
"I like trying new things," he grins, tucking himself under Louis' chin.   
"Hm, I want to try new things with you," Louis says softly, ruffling Harry's hair. "These brownies are amazing, Haz."  
"Thanks," Harry beams. 

They lie down when they finish their drinks. 

"Tomorrow, we could go for lunch, then I could go to my meeting and you could go to yours. Then I'll go to yours so we can have dinner?" Harry suggests.  
"Sounds like a plan," Louis agrees, closing his eyes. "Night, love."  
"Night, Lou."

They eat Cheerios together in the morning, stealing kisses as they get dressy for their day ahead and leave the house. Harry packs a bag with some clothes he wants to keep at Louis' and the brownies so Zayn, Liam and Niall can have some too. 

At lunch they sit outside, enjoying the clear day. Louis wishes Harry luck with a quick kiss and a grab of the arse. Harry chuckles as he rolls his eyes but kisses him again. 

"Ring me when you're finished, yeah?"   
"Yeah, thanks babe," Harry grins. 

 

Harry rings Louis, insisting that he doesn't want to talk over the phone. So Louis picks him up, getting out of the car and walking round to say hello. 

"Hey, babe," he says softly, kissing Harry sweetly as he takes his hands.   
"I did it, Lou!" Harry exclaims. "They all want my line!"

Louis hugs him tightly, swaying from side to side. He pulls an and kisses him once, twice, three times before pulling him over to the car. 

"So what does this mean now?"  
"It's going to be sold in America again," Harry says excitedly, "I've got a fashion show for it soon, too. I get to do my own photo shoot. It's going to be sold in some ships in the uk too. It's bigger than my last one so its going to be insane. I'm so excited."

Louis grins, resting his hand on Harry's thigh.   
"Well done, babe. Knew you could do it. So proud of you," Louis praises.   
"Thanks, Lou," Harry grins. "I was thinking maybe we could both model my line? Like in the catalogues and such. It'd be a cute couple picture and its promote my clothes, so a win-win?"  
"I'll think about it, love," Louis smiles warmly. 

He flops onto the couch when they get to Louis' before getting up so he can cook the dinner. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist from behind. 

"I can't believe it's only been two and a half months. The premiere is soon."  
"It feels like it's been forever," Harry agrees. "I feel so close to you, like I've known you for years."

Louis turns Harry around and kisses him slowly.   
"Is it too early to say I love you? Because I think I love you," he says quietly. Harry inhales sharply, shaking his head as he holds Louis close.   
"Not too early, not too early at all," he murmurs. "I love you."

They say it again and again as their lips meet. Harry backs Louis up against the island counter, hands sliding up his top. 

Their grins press together in a mess of tongue and teeth, giggling like teenage boys passing notes in class about the other boy they think is pretty. 

When they pull apart their lips are puffy and pink, cheeks matching them. Their smiles don't drop at all. They flirt and joke and kiss and touch while Harry makes dinner. 

Liam, Zayn and Niall come over a few minutes before its finished. So they sit in the living room with Louis as Harry cooks. 

Harry reveals the news of his new line over dinner, accepting the congratulations with pink cheeks as Louis kisses his shoulder. 

Zayn and Louis play Fifa together while Harry, Niall and Liam talk about  anything. They talk about work and about their soulmates and families. Then they eat the brownies Harry made and move to sit with their respective soul mates. Harry curls into Louis' side while they watch the movie they've put on. 

"Zayn, are you coming to the premier?" Harry asks, playing with Louis' fingers.   
"Yeah, I am," Zayn smiles. "I hope you've got a suit in mind for me."  
"Course I have," Harry grins.   
"I best look good in it," Zayn says.   
"You look good in anything," Niall compliments. "It's not fair. You could look gorgeous in a bin bag."

Harry tries to tune out of the conversation he's clearly not part of anymore. Louis kisses his head.   
"You alright, babe?"   
"I'm great right now."

Louis and Harry Skype their families before they go to bed, telling them about the new line. Harry falls asleep quickly, having had a stressful day. So Louis takes the opportunity to book the spa for his mum. Once he's finished he kisses Harry's lips and rolls over to go to sleep too. 

 

Harry and Louis drive to Jay's separately on her birthday to surprise her, telling her she is going to the spa and spending the weekend there. They pack the kid's bags and help them pile into their cars. Harry has baked a load of brownies and cookies for the kids to have and has cleared the living room so they can create beds on the floor. They have a travel cot for Doris and Ernest  
but the rest of the kids have brought their sleeping bags and pillows.

Harry and Louis run around after the kids, reading them bed time stories when it's time for bed, the older ones simply putting their headphones in and rolling over. 

They fall into bed absolutely exhausted, kissing each other and murmuring soft 'I love you's before falling asleep. 

The next morning Harry makes pancakes and does the girl's hair and nails. They play games and take pictures and it feels like all too soon that they have to say goodbye again. 

When the kids have been picked up by a very happy Jay they collapse into bed, sighing in relief. 

"I'm fucking exhausted," Louis laughs. Harry grins and nods.   
"Me too. But now we can sleep undisturbed. We can kiss and not hear them go 'Ewww!'" Harry giggles, resting his head on Louis' chest. Louis hums.   
"Thank you for that. It was really nice."   
"We've got to rest up, your premiere is in two days. Tomorrow we'll pick up our suits from mine and come back here. Our car is getting here at eleven. Then we're picking up Liam, Zayn and Niall and going to London. Then we ha-"  
"Breathe, Haz!" Louis laughs, kissing his head. "I know, I know. It'll be fine. The suit will fit perfectly and we'll look amazing."

They pick up the suits and then relax at Louis' for a little as they wait for their car to come. They check their bags over and over again before they leave. Harry keeps fidgeting, leg bouncing or fingers twitching nervously. 

"Haz, calm down, love," Louis says gently, squeezing his thigh. Harry sighs and closes his eyes.   
"I'm nervous," he whines, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis smiles and smooths out Harry's hair.   
"I know you are love, but everything will be okay. I'm here and I'm not leaving your side."

Harry nods stiffly and holds Louis close. 

"C'mere," Louis says, pulling Harry to straddle his hips. He grins and rests his hands on Harry's arse, Harry leaning down to kiss Louis sweetly. Louis turns the kiss a little more heated but pulls away with a pout on his lips. 

"Can't give you any love bites," he huffs.   
"You can," Harry grins mischievously, pushing his hips down against Louis'. Louis hums, presses kisses to Harry's jaw and down his neck until he reaches his soul mark. 

"We had fun playing with this last time. Didn't we?" He smirks, light kisses hovering above the sensitive skin. Harry lets out a high pitched 'mhm' as his hands go to Louis' shoulders. Louis kisses down his chest and stops at his nipples, glancing up at Harry as he sucks one into his mouth. He bites down it gently before letting his tongue soothe it. 

The noises Harry makes are incredible, he mouth open in a silent moan as he arches his back. Louis switches to the other one but let's his fingers play with the now red, puffy nipple. 

"Lou," Harry whines, tugging at his hair. "The cars here." 

Louis huffs as he pulls back, kissing Harry slowly for a few moments before they're both rushing to get decent and out of the door. 

They put the bags into the boot and climb into the back Harry leaning against Louis with a pout on his face. Louis kisses his cheek and holds his hand until he's smiling and kissing Louis back. 

Zayn, Liam and Niall all pile in when they show up, everyone wearing comfortable clothes for the journey. They ask the driver to put on some music and have a right laugh as they sing along. Zayn and Niall go to sleep, both using Liam as a pillow. Liam smiles down at them and wraps his arms around them tightly. 

"So how're the parents?" Louis asks.   
"They're good, pleased to meet Zayn and his family. Obviously besides figuring this all out, wrapping their heads round it, they're just happy we found each other."  
"We all are, mate," Louis grins. He looks down to Harry who smiles up sleepily at him. "You okay, love?"

"I'm good, Lou. You?"  
"Excited," Louis smiles, kissing his head. "Can't wait to walk along the red carpet with you."  
"I'm going to fall over, I know it," Liam laughs.

"I'll be waiting," Louis teases. Harry yawns and nuzzles further into Louis' chest. "Tired, babe?"  
"Yeah," Harry says quietly.   
"Go to sleep, Haz," Louis whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's hair.

 

They all order room service when they're at the hotel in their rooms. Harry and Louis sit in Liam, Niall and Zayn's room until they really need to go to their room. 

Harry gets a hair band and pushes his hair away from his face, pouting when Louis laughs at him.   
"Sorry, babe," Louis grins. "You look beautiful."   
"Good. Because you're wearing one too."  
"Why?"  
"Face masks to make your skin all pretty for tomorrow," Harry smiles. 

Louis sighs but let's Harry move his hair back when Harry kisses him.   
"Best get a blowjob for this," louis grumbles, making Harry laugh.  
"That can certainly be arranged," Harry agrees, kissing Louis before he begins to smother the goo on his cheeks. Louis scrunches his nose up but let's Harry coat his skin in the face mask before he does the same to his own. 

"You're lucky you're cute," Louis says but he's smiling and kisses Harry carefully.   
"Take a picture with me! Please?"

Louis sighs but stands beside Harry to take a picture. Harry kisses him as thanks and post it to Instagram. He captions it 'Red carpet skin care <3'.

"It's sticky," Louis whines. "Can I take it off?"  
"Few more minutes Lou," Harry smiles sympathetically. "We can watch more porn, if you'd like?"  
"Uhm, yeah, sure," Louis blushes, following Harry to the couch. "You choose one?"  
"Okay, Lou. I can do that," Harry says gently, pulling Louis to sit beside him. He wraps an arm around Louis' waist and kisses his jaw, moving along until he catches Louis' lips. Louis hums, parting his lips slightly as Harry's hand travels to the back of his joggers. He moves to sit on Harry's lap, arms hooked around his neck. 

"Babe, can we wash it off?" Louis asks, leaning down to kiss his neck.   
"Mhm."

They go and wash it off, Harry insisting that Louis must moisturise before they return to their earlier activities. As soon as its rubbed in Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck, nibbling at his bottom lip. Harry moans and grabs he back of Louis' thighs, lifting him up and walking to the couch again. 

"Haz," Louis whimpers, circling not and pushing his hips against Harry's. He moans as Harry kisses along his jaw, sucking a small mark at his Adam's apple. "Bed?"

Harry happily complies, walking over to be bed and dropping Louis down on it. Louis yelps, slapping lightly at Harry's chest as he laughs. He shakes his head but accepts the kiss Harry presses to his lips.   
"Lou?" Harry says quietly, hiding his face in Louis' chest. "Can we- can I-"

Louis shushes him and smooths his hair down.   
"It's okay, love. Take your time. What's up?"  
"Are you ready to have sex?" He asks nervously. Louis' hand doesn't stop moving and he kisses Harry's head.   
"I am if you are," Louis says gently. Harry looks up at Louis, a small smile on his lips as he nods. 

He leans up to kiss Louis, rocking back against where Louis is still hard. Louis' hand travel down to Harry's arse, massaging and squeezing as Harry moans. In a tangle of limbs and awkward movements they both pull their shirts off. Louis laughs when Harry's top gets stuck on his ear, gently fixing it while Harry frowns and complains.

"All better, love," Louis grins, kissing him gently as he moves to sit up against the headboard. "Lube?"

Harry rolls off the bed with a sigh and roots through his bag, nodding triumphantly as he returns to the bed with the bottle. He kisses Louis and rolls over to the side, arse in the air. Louis grins, kneeling behind Harry and kissing all over his bum and and his back. Harry giggles when Louis kisses his sides. 

"Tickles," he mumbles, laughing. Louis laughs to, slicking up three fingers before pushing one against Harry's hole. Harry whimpers and shudders. He presses his face into the pillows when Louis pushes a finger in and groans. 

"You alright, doll?" Louis asks, other hand rubbing soothingly over his back. Harry hums and wriggles his hips slightly. He pulls the finger out, pushing it back in again and curling it. Harry gasps, back arching incredibly, presenting his arse to Louis. 

"Lou," Harry moans. "'Nother?"  
"Okay, baby, relax." 

He presses a second finger in, scissoring them to stretch Harry for a third. He whispers soft, comforting words as an endless stream of noises comes from Harry. Harry squirms and whimpers when he feels Louis press all three fingers to his hole. Louis sucks a mark on the bottom of his back as he begins to push them in. 

"I know, love, I know," he soothes when Harry makes a quiet, worried noise. "It's okay, deep breath, Haz. You can do it."

Harry takes a few deep breaths and nods his head.   
"Okay. Okay," he repeats. Louis kisses his left arse cheek, sucking a bruise that makes Harry whine as he pushes his fingers in to his knuckles. He keeps them still, let's Harry adjust for a few moments before he pulls them back out again. 

Harry moans and pushes back on them when Louis pushes them in again.   
"That better?" Louis grins, curling them and stretching them out. When he next pulls them out he wipes them on his pants and pulls them off. He nudges Harry to roll over and kisses him gently. 

"Doing so good, sweetheart. You ready?" He asks as he coats his dick in lube.   
"Yeah, just-" Harry closes his eyes and holds one hand out. "Hold my hand?"  
"Course, babe," Louis smiles, linking their fingers together. 

Harry gasps when he feels Louis press against his hole, lifts one hand to the back of Louis' neck to pull him down. Their lips meet messily but they smile because it's them. They're together. They're soulmates and they've never been happier. 

Louis bottoms out, breathing heavily where he has his face tucked into Harry's neck. He kisses Harry's soulmark, laughing when Harry flicks his ear. 

"D'you want me to come?" Harry asks.   
"Kinda the idea, Harry," Louis grins but doesn't do it again because he wants this to last a little longer. 

He pulls his hips back, thrusting into Harry slowly as Harry pants, breathy whimpers sounding through the room when Louis hits just the right spot. Louis moans loudly when Harry clenches down. 

"I love you," Louis grunts, hips speeding up as they meet Harry's. "So much."  
"I love you too, Lou. Oh, shit!" Harry gasps when Louis cups a hand around the back of his knee and lifts it to his chest.   
"That good?"  
"You think?" Harry grins, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he moans, Louis' dick dragging and pressing all of he right places. 

They kiss hotly, passionately as Louis' hips speed up more, noises getting lost in the other persons mouth. 

"Fuck, Lou- I'm gonna come," Harry whines. Louis nods his head.   
"Me too, Haz. Come on," he encourages. 

Harry comes with a cry of Louis' name as he digs his nails into Louis' shoulders. He clenches so wonderfully around Louis that he comes, collapsing on Harry's chest as he tries to catch his breath. 

"Thank you," Harry says quietly. "I love you. Like a lot." 

Louis grins sleepily and nods his head in agreement.   
"I love you a lot, too. Now we can shower now and fall asleep on the come covered sheets or we can fall asleep and then shower in the morning."  
"Well I'm the one with come dripping out of their arse so I'd prefer to shower now," Harry chuckles.   
"Fair enough. C'mon then, love, let's go shower!"  
"This doesn't mean round two," Harry smiles. "I'm exhausted." 

 

The next day they shower together again, exchanging happy little kisses filled with love and excitement. Harry bites his lip when he sees the scratches on Louis' back but Louis reassures him that he finds it hot. He corners Harry in the shower, lips brushing his ear as he whispers.   
"Fucked you nice and hard, didn't I, love?"

Harry nods his head quickly, eyes wide and lips parted.   
"If you carry on talking like that, we'll go again before the premier," Harry warns. Louis grins, that might not be such a bad thing.  
"We can't show up with any more love bites than we currently have," Louis smiles, kissing Harry's head. "C'mon, we need to get dressed."

Harry whistles when he sees Louis in the suit he's put together. It's a white, collared shirt, grey blazer and pants. He tugs on the blazer, pulling Louis to him to kiss him. Louis' beard is growing, scratching at Harry's cheeks as they kiss. Harry giggles. 

"Your beard tickles," he grins. "I like it, you look handsome."  
"Handsome?" Louis exclaims. Harry walks around him, letting Louis look in the mirror as he hooks his chin over his shoulder. He nods and kisses his cheek.   
"Is there something wrong with that?"  
"Handsome is something your nan calls you when you tell her you haven't found your soulmate."  
"You're gorgeous," Harry grins, hands resting on Louis' hips. "Beautiful, fit, hot, sexy. Perfect." 

He kisses from Louis' ear to his collar, grinning when he feels goosebumps raise on his skin. Louis nods his head.   
"That's more like it," he smiles, placing his hands over Harry's.   
"And, you're my soulmate," Harry grins. "All mine."  
"All yours," Louis agrees. He turns round, one hand cupping Harry's jaw. Harry smiles and his hands slip down to Louis' bum. He dips down, his lips catching Louis' as they kiss. Louis hums as he leans his head back slightly, his lips parting for Harry's tongue. 

"Go on then, love, go get yourself dressed," Louis whispers. But he doesn't let go. He keeps kissing Harry, gentle pecks places on his lips as they mumble about how harry should get ready. 

Finally, Harry pulls away, a bright smile on his pink lips.   
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

He gets dressed in the bathroom because he doesn't want Louis to see before he's properly ready. Louis knocks on the door and tells him to hurry up. 

Harry walks out, smiling at the floor when he hears Louis gasp. His suit is white, patterned with black flowers.   
"Is it alright?" He asks.   
"Alright? Love," Louis breaths. "You- you look- out of this world. Oh my god. Haz! You're incredible."   
"Thanks," he grins, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. Louis comes up to him again, thumb brushing over his cheek gently. 

"How in the world did I get a soulmate so beautiful?" Louis says, eyes examining Harry's face. Harry's lips quirk into a smile, laughing when he hears a knock on the door. Louis chuckles and shakes his head. He presses one last kiss to Harry's lips before he goes to open the door. 

In walks Liam, Niall and Zayn. Harry makes them spin so he can see how the suits fit. They all look wonderful. Liam demands a picture of all of them. 

Everyone who knows Liam knows Niall is is soulmate. But Zayn hasn't been introduced to the world as their soulmate. They're going to announce it in an interview on the red carpet today. 

They set a timer and all stand in a line. Harry puts his arm over Louis' shoulders, Louis' arm wraps around Harry's waist, hand settling on his waist. Liam holds his arms out and smiles when Niall fits into one side and Zayn does the same.

When they look at the pictures they're all very pleased, able to see how happy they are together. They post it to Instagram, all of them. 

Zayn writes 'First red carpet! Wish me luck!'

Liam captions it 'A good day with great friends. All the love <3'

Niall doesn't write anything besides tagging the boys and putting a heart. 

Louis tags them all too and writes: 'So lucky to have these guys in my life. #premierday'

Harry puts the world emoji and a love heart. 

"We've got to leave!" Louis says as he watches Harry adjust their lapels over and over again. "Harry, they look wonderful, alright? C'mon, let's go."

Zayn, Niall and Liam leave first, letting Louis talk to Harry. He takes Harry's hands in his and kisses them gently.   
"What's up, love?" He asks softly. Harry looks at the floor and bites his lip.   
"I'm just nervous. About being on the red carpet and having five of us wearing my clothes. No ones ever worn them on the red carpet before. If they look bad it makes me look bad."

Louis hugs Harry to his chest tightly, nosing at his jaw. He kisses the corner of his mouth and smiles when Harry's tongue pokes out.   
"Everyone looks lovely. We'll be the best dressed there, okay? You're ridiculously talented so don't doubt yourself. Now we have an carpet to walk on."

Harry smiles sadly and nods his head, holding one of Louis' hands as they walk out to the car. The driver asks if everyone is ready and then they're on their way.

 

No one mentions the tapping of Harry's leg. No one mentions how he shifts and tugs at his seatbelt every few minutes. Louis does mention it though, when Harry messes with his hair.   
"Haz, babe, stop." Harry sighs and closes his eyes. "I'll be right there with you, love. It's okay." 

Liam smiles sympathetically and pasta Zayn's thigh.   
"Hey Haz?" Zayn says quietly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you remember when you first brought out your own line? And you didn't sleep the night before at all so I stayed with you? But it was silly being that nervous because it went amazingly. That's the same as this. Except Louis is the one by your side." 

Harry wipes weakly at his eyes and curls into Louis' side. Louis kisses his hair.   
"I love you," he whispers. "Everyone loves you."

 

Nobody talks for the rest of the journey until they're getting out of the car. They can see the flashing cameras and hear the scream of fans. Harry kisses Louis and hugs Zayn quickly.   
"Thank you. Let's go."

Louis and Harry get out first. They smile towards the cameras, Louis steering Harry with a gentle hand on his back.   
"You aright, lovely?" Louis says as they walk along the carpet to the cameras.   
"I'm just happy I've got you with me, or I wouldn't be able to do it."  
"You'll always have me, Haz. And I'll always have you. You ready to pose for he camera?"  
"Now this is something I can do," Harry grins. 

The lights dazzle them as they stand together. Louis smirks as he slips his hand down to Harry's bum, hearing Harry clear his throat. The photographers shout for them to turn this way and that, for them to kiss or hold hands. They smile wide as they link their fingers together and Harry laughs loudly when Louis leans it to press a slobbery kiss on his cheek. 

He turns to face Louis, his whole world right in front of him.   
"You think that was what they wanted?" Louis grins. Harry moves his hands to Louis' waist and Louis cups his face carefully. Their lips press together gently, no more than a quick peck before they pull away. 

They walk along to where interviews are being filmed. A lady with a microphone ushers them over win a welcoming smile. 

"Harry styles and Louis Tomlinson! How are you?"  
"Nervous," Harry chuckles, feeling Louis squeeze side gently.   
"I'm buzzing, so happy that I get to have Harry here with me."  
"Who're you wearing?" She asked, as if she's anticipating it.   
"Me," Harry grins.   
"Yeah, Harry Styles," Louis says fondly, looking down at his suit.   
"You both look fantastic. Harry, these are marvellous!"  
"Thank you," Harry grins. "I was very excited to put an outfit together for Lou."

"How long have you been together?"  
"Three months now," Louis says proudly, hand rubbing Harry's hip. "And many more to come."  
"And many more to come," Harry repeats. 

 

They are ushered inside after they've spoke. To more interviewers and Louis kisses Harry gently.   
"You go with Zayn and Niall to the front, love. Me and Liam have to go up and say a few things. But then we'll be back to sit with you. Okay?"  
"Okay. Well done, Lou, I'm proud of you," Harry says softly. Louis blushes and shrugs.   
"Shut up," he grins, letting Harry place a kiss on his hot cheek before leaving his side. 

 

The cast line up along the front as the director talks to the audience. He asks for Louis to come and say a few things. 

"Uhm, I'm not good at talking without a script," Louis says, earning a laugh from the audience. Harry smiles fondly. "But I suppose I'll give it a go. I have tot thank every member of the cast and crew for making this wonderful film. They've been fantastic on set and a lovely bunch of people I hope to work with again. This film will always hold a special place in my heart because along the way I met Harry Styles, my soulmate. I hope you enjoy watching this film as much as I enjoyed making it. Thank you!"

He moves to the side and let's the other cast members speak. The crowd applauds and they all sit down as the curtains behind them separate to reveal the screen. 

Louis sits beside Harry and kiss his cheek, rests his head on his shoulder as they watch the film.   
"You look hot with glasses on," Harry whispers to Louis. Louis hums and places his hand on Harry's thigh. 

When the film is over and they're on their way to the after part Harry leans in to Louis and whispers.   
"I'm so proud of you. You're so talented and successful and hot and I love you so much. When we get home I'm going to ride you so har-"

He's cut off when Louis presses his lips to his, mumbling until he gives up on speaking and simply kisses back. Louis bites at his lips.   
"Fuck."

So if Louis leaves in a rush, that's no body's  business. Besides Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis is there for Harry when he finally finishes all of the pieces in the collection and now just needs them to be made in bulk. 

Harry is there for Louis on his first day on set for his new film, dropping him off with a bag of healthy lunch and a kiss with whispers of 'I love you'. 

They're just always there. But they're not at the same time. Emotionally, mentally, yeah, but it takes organising and effort and scheduling to see each other because of how busy work is. 

So over dinner, after Louis is tired of forgetting his script or his underpants at Harry's and finding Harry's socks strewn around his living room, Louis asks a very important question. 

He is tired of living with Harry in his life, but not living with Harry. He wants to be able to exist with Harry all of the time, not just during their date nights or sleepovers they have to plan weeks in advance. 

"Haz," Louis starts, thumbs twiddling nervously on the table. "Y'know since its been a lot of back and forth between houses and stuff? And I really, really love you?"

Harry stops eating and looks up at Louis, giving him his full attention. He takes hold of Louis' hands. They're sweaty where he rubs his fingers over his palms. Louis smiles nervously and clears his throat. 

"Can we move in together? Like- I want to live with you. If that's what you-"  
"Lou," Harry beams, "I'd love to. That sounds amazing."  
"We can choose either of ours or get a new one together?" Louis grins, thumbs playing with the rings on Harry's fingers.   
"I like the idea of getting a new house together," Harry hums. "We'd be able to decorate it how we both want it and we can get a house that would fit both of us and anyone in the future..."

"Yeah, that sounds great, love. But for now we can decide who's house we'll stay at tonight."  
"Yours. Mine is covered in fabric and mess."  
"Okay. Eat up then, Haz." 

While Louis drives home, Harry closes his eyes and grins. Louis chuckles when he sees him, rubbing his thigh.   
"Happy?"  
"Extremely," Harry sighs contently, resting his hand on Louis'. "You?"  
"Happiest I've ever been," Louis answers.

 

When they get home Louis tugs his shirt over his head, pushing Harry against the door. He pulls at Harry's collar until Harry drops his head down to kiss him.   
"Mm- Lou-" Harry mumbles against Louis' lips. "Bedroom?"  
"Yeah," Louis grins, pressing another kiss to Harry's lips, teeth grazing his bottom lip. 

Then he runs away, up the stairs and leaves Harry whining. Harry sighs and hurries after Louis, grabbing him by the waist when he catches him. Louis laughs loudly, leaning back against Harry. Harry takes his time to suck a bruise into the skin of his neck, dick pressing against his arse. Louis moans. 

They stumble into the bedroom together, lips locking and hands wandering. Harry walks Louis backwards until they fall clumsily onto the bed. Louis grabs at Harry's shirt to hold him close. 

"Fuck," Louis groans, biting at Harry's bottom lip. "Need to shower."

Harry pulls back, eyes sparkling and a dazzling smirk on his lips.   
"I'm more than happy to do this in the shower," he murmurs, leaning down to suck a dark bruise into Louis' neck. Louis tilts his head back to give him more room, grunting when Harry grinds his hips down against his. 

Harry pulls Louis up with the him and they rush into the bathroom. They hastily tug their pants and underwear off, kicking them into a pile and climbing into the shower. Louis crowds Harry against the wall, lips brushing over the bruises he made earlier as he brings his hands up to Harry's chest. 

He smirks and pinches Harry's nipples, tugging on them as Harry moans, hips bucking.   
"That good, sweetheart?" Louis asks, giving Harry a minute to catch his breath. Harry pants and nods his head, flushing down his chest beautifully.   
"'Mazing," he mumbles. He gasps when Louis carefully bites on his left nipple. 

"Lou," he whimpers, fingers tangling in his wet hair. Louis hums cruelly, cooing at the pitiful noise Harry lets out.   
"You really are rather submissive aren't you, baby?" He asks, hands skimming up and down Harry's ribs. 

"I guess," Harry mumbles shyly, looking at his feet.   
"Look at me, Haz," Louis says. Harry snaps his head up to look at Louis. He feels his cheeks getting hotter. 

"You like the idea of me controlling you?" Louis asks. Harry nods his head. "We'll have to explore that idea then won't we?" Harry nods again. 

"No need to be shy, love," Louis smiles, kissing Harry's chest. "Only me."  
"Yeah, I know," Harry breathes, leaning into Louis' touch. Louis grins, kissing him again.   
"Good," he says. He can feel Harry hold his breath. "Good boy." 

Harry flushes again, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he pulls Louis closer to him.   
"You like that, beautiful?" Louis grins, brushing Harry's curls away from his face.   
"Yeah," Harry smiles, dropping his head down to rest on Louis' shoulder. Louis trails his fingers up and down Harry's spine, squeezing his waist gently. 

"Would you like to buy some sex toys?" Louis asks as he shuffles he and Harry underneath the water. Harry raises his eyebrows.   
"Really?"  
"Yeah," Louis nods, tiptoeing to wash Harry's hair. Harry crouches down for him. "We can order some tonight if you want."  
"Yeah, that sounds fab," Harry grins.

So after they've showered they curl up with a cup of tea and Harry's laptop. Louis grins as he searches for sex toys. Harry has his face hidden in Louis' neck as he watches what Louis scrolls through. 

"So what're we looking for? A vibrator, a dildo, something to tie you up with?"  
"Search-" Harry stops and leans over to type it instead. He opens a new tab and searches 'sex toys for beginners'. Louis smiles and kisses his head gently. 

They look through the article, Louis rubbing soft circles on Harry's thigh. Harry whines high in his throat when Louis murmurs just how he'd use a vibrating plug, how he'd love to use it at an event, watch Harry squirm across the room full of people as he tries to act like nothing's happening. 

"That's enough for today," Harry sighs, moving the computer and rolling into Louis' lap. He pushes his bum back against him, smirking down at him.   
"Hello there princess," Louis hums. Harry grins as their noses knock together. "How you doing, baby?"  
"I'm doing great. Wonderful really," Harry says thoughtfully. Louis chuckles, lips fitting with Harry's easily. 

"You know what I'd love, babe?" Louis says, hands coming to rest on Harry's bum. Harry hums against Louis' neck where he is sucking a bruise. "If you went and took these pesky clothes off and waited for me on the bed."

Harry blushes and nods his head.   
"I'll be in in a sec."

When Louis comes into the bedroom he is very pleased to find a naked Harry, his hand wrapped around himself as he moans loudly.   
"So pretty, baby. So gorgeous," Louis says kindly as he climbs between Harry's thighs. Harry whines when Louis pushes his hand away. Louis moves him around until his bum is in the air and his face is pressed into the pillows. 

"Lou, do something!" Harry complains when Louis simply admires him. He gasps quietly when Louis smacks his bum. Louis waits for any other reaction, letting his hand soothe the sting of his slap. Harry's eyebrows are scrunched up. He wriggles his bum slightly. 

"More?" Louis asks. Harry nods desperately. "Okay, princess. Tell me if it gets too much, okay?"  
"Yeah, Lou. I will, I will, just- please!"  
"Alright, love. You're okay," he murmurs, pressing soft kisses to his thighs. 

Louis raised his right hand again and brings it down on Harry's other cheek, still careful to not hurt his boy too much. After a few smacks to each cheek Harry whines again. 

"Lou," he moans, voice deeper than before. "Harder."  
"Babe, I don't want to hurt you."  
"I want you to hurt me, Lou, I like it. Feels good," Harry mumbles. Louis nods his head. 

Just when Harry was about to ask Louis for more Louis surprises him with a hard hit to his left cheek. He whimpers as Louis begins reigning hard smacks down onto his arse, alternating between cheeks and even slapping his thighs sometimes. It leaves this tingly sensation that makes Harry's arse feel warm and it goes straight to his dick. 

Louis pauses to admire the pink that now adorns Harry's skin, the marks  from his palm that contrast against Harry's usual paleness. He drops his head down, lips brushing the hot skin. 

"How you doing, love?" He asks Harry gently.   
"Really good," Harry mumbles. "Makes me think less."  
"Yeah?" Louis smiles, pressing his thumbs into the tops of Harry's thighs to hear him moan more. "You want to come?"  
"Please," Harry agrees. 

Louis brushes his finger over Harry's hole gently, kissing it just after. Harry whimpers, pushing back against Louis' hand. A soft tut from Louis is enough to get him to settle again. 

"You're doing so well, darling. Just a little longer okay?" He soothes. Harry nods quickly. "You can touch yourself, babe."

One of Harry's hands immediately travels down to his dick, moving how he knows best.   
"Thank you," he murmurs as Louis begins licking careful stripes over his hole. His voice wavers as his breathing gets heavier again, Louis' hands holding him open and pushing into his sensitive skin as he lets his jaw relax and pushes his tongue into Harry. 

"Fuck, Lou," he moans loudly. Louis hums, moving his  tongue how he knows Harry likes it. "Can I come, please?"  
"Go on, love, been such a good boy." 

And Louis slaps him a little more, Harry's hand moves quicker as he is torn between pushing into his own grip or back against Louis. He comes into his hand, biting on the pillow as he groans. His mind goes a little blurry around the edges, but he can feel Louis rolling him over, careful of his sore bum, and wiping him down gently. Louis whispers gentle words of praise to Harry, lips against his temple as he calls him a good boy and tells him how well he did. 

Harry curls up into Louis' chest, Louis pulling him close as he strokes his hair.   
"How you feeling, baby?" He asks quietly. Harry mumbles something incoherent against Louis' chest. He makes a disgruntled noise when Louis chuckles and jostles him about. 

"Sorry, love," Louis smiles, brushing his hair away from his eyes. "You look so beautiful."

He lets him sleep, still combing his fingers through his hair as he snores softly. 

 

Harry groans when he gets up out of bed. He rubs at his eyes and then his bum, whimpering. Louis rolls over, smiling up at Harry. He reaches out and strokes his thigh gently. 

"Good morning, baby," he says roughly. "How d'you feel?"  
"Sore," Harry mumbles. "I like it though. Feels nice."

He turns round and kisses Louis' cheek before he goes for a wee. Louis rolls onto his back, closing his eyes until Harry comes back. He grins when he feels Harry's lips against his, bringing his hands up to feel Harry. Harry hums, a pleased smile on his lips as he pulls away.

Louis stares fondly up at Harry as he twists a curl around his finger, tugging on it to see Harry shiver. Harry bites his lip.   
"Come on a run with me?"   
"I can think of better ways to burn some calories," Louis smirks, finger trailing down Harry's back until his hand rests on his bum. Harry's eyes go wide. 

"I need to exercise," he whines, pushing his face into Louis' throat as Louis massages his bum.   
"You need to rest your pretty little head. You've been working so hard lately and you deserve a rest."

Harry makes a noise of reluctance.   
"I've booked us a long weekend in the spa my mum went to. We need to pack our bags and leave by three," Louis declares. Harry perks up immediately.   
"You aren't joking?" He asks suspiciously.   
"No, love. I wanted to treat you," Louis chuckles. 

They laugh together when Harry surges forward to kiss him eagerly, noses knocking and teeth clashing.   
"I love you," Harry whispers, eyes wide in adoration as he marvels at his soulmate.   
"I love you, Haz," Louis grins, kissing him gently again. Harry and Louis feel their hearts swell, beating violently against their chest as they smile and the whole world stops for a moment as they lock eyes.

Harry is giddy with excitement as they pack their bags, humming a tune while he folds his clothes. They put all of their things in one bag, Harry folding them as Louis passes them to him. Louis brings his script and they both bring their phones. 

Louis rings his driver at two, asking him to be at his house soon so they can leave. 

"Thank you so much," Harry says again when he sits beside Louis.   
"It's okay, love," Louis chuckles, kissing his head.   
"D'you think we can look for houses soon? We can sell one of ours and stay in the other until the new ones sorted out."  
"Yeah," Louis smiles. "Mine is bigger so we can move all of your things in here while it gets sorted. Want to look for some when we come back?"

Harry nods and kisses Louis gently. He rests his head on his shoulder.   
"It doesn't feel real still. We've been together for five months now and I still can't believe it," he mumbles.   
"I know, love. It feels like it's too good to be true."  
Harry hums in agreement. 

Louis and Harry finally pull on some comfy clothes for the drive about ten minutes before they leave, enjoying being naked together. 

They chat to the driver about how his kids are for a little bit before they put the divider up and snuggle into each other. 

"We've got lots of things to offer," the woman at the spa says. She's is showing them their room and then bringing them down for their first treatment. "You will have complete privacy no matter where you are in the spa. D'you have any idea what you would like to try first?"

"Lou?" Harry asks, looking at Louis.   
"Whatever you want, Haz. Have you got a list of options we could look at?" He asks the lady. She nods her head and gives him the leaflet. 

"Ill wait here," she smiles and gestures for them to go into their room.   
"Thanks," Louis nods and nudges Harry through the door.

"It's so lovely," Harry marvels, walking slowly around the bed to the window. He turns and looks at Louis. "You're amazing."

Louis grins.   
"C'mere," he chuckles, opening his arms for Harry. Harry hurries to tuck his face into Louis' neck, arms wrapped around him. "You going to choose what we do first?"  
"Pedicure and manicure sounds good, facials, massage, sauna. I'm easy," Harry hums.   
"Are you now?" Louis teases. Harry giggles, poking Louis' side. Louis grins, kissing his head.   
"Let's go then."

 

They're lead to a room with dim lights and soft music playing. There is incense burning. The lady tells them they can take their clothes off in the space provided, directing them to the corner with a curtain they can pull round. 

A small sign on the wall tells them to undress as much as they are comfortable to. Louis kisses Harry gently before pulling his top off. 

"Are you getting naked?"   
"Is that okay with you?" Louis asks, fingers resting at his belt.   
"Yeah. I just didn't want to be the only one," Harry admits. Louis chuckles. 

Harry peeks out from the curtain to see if the people are there yet. They aren't so he and Louis lay down on the massage tables, pulling the towel provided to cover their bums. Harry turns his head to face Louis. 

"I love you," he smiles, dropping his arm so he can hold his hand out to Louis. Louis smiles back, sliding his fingers between Harry's.   
"I love you too, Haz."

They close their eyes and wait patiently for the masseuses to come in, the dim lights and incense relaxing them already.   
"How's your bum feeling?" Louis murmurs, peeking an eye open to look at Harry.   
"Tingly, sore but it feels a lot better than before. It's nice. I liked it a lot," Harry smiles.   
"That's good, love. You were such a good boy."

Harry flushes and bites his lip as he closes his eyes.   
"I really like being told that."  
Louis just squeezes his hand. 

A couple minutes later and two masseuses come in, both male. 

"I'm Zach," one of them says quietly, "it's nice to meet you both."  
"I am Nathan."

They talk them through what will happen, that they won't touch them beneath the towels and that if anything hurts they simply say stop and they will. 

Harry and Louis melt into the tables, lazy smiles on their faces as they drift into that space between awake and sleeping. The tension and pains in their backs are pushed away by skilled fingers until they feel like jelly. 

When their limbs are heavy and loose they're being told to wrap their towels around their waists and to follow the masseuses.

Zach and Nathan lead them to another private room with reclining massage chairs in. 

"Make yourselves comfortable and someone will be in soon for your pedicures and manicures."  
"Thanks."

When the door closes Harry turns to look at Louis.   
"That was amazing," Louis grins.   
"Yeah, it was. I really needed that."  
"You look so beautiful."

Two people come in, explain what's happening and help them use the chairs. A couple minutes later another girl comes in and tells them she'll be doing their facials. 

So they relax with their hair pulled back as she smothers creams and mixtures on their faces as the chairs continue to massage them and their hands and feet get pampered.

When they fall into bed that night they can do nothing more than smile and kiss each other good night, so relaxed that they will fall asleep when they hit the pillows. 

Their weekend is spent in a private pool or receiving top quality care and treatments from the spa. They stay off of social media and just enjoy the little bubble they have created. 

They are both sad to leave but excited to go home and look at houses as promised.

Harry rings his mum one night, after he's officially put his house up for sale, curling into Louis' lap as he reads through his script. He kisses Louis before pushing his face into his chest. 

"Hi Harry," his mum sighs as she answers the phone. Harry smiles.   
"You alright, mum?" He asks.   
"I'm good thanks, Haz. How are you? How is Louis?"  
"We're both good. We're going to move in together," Harry says, waiting for her response.   
"Oh, Haz, that's brilliant!" She gasps. "When you have moved in we'll have to have a little party."  
"Yeah, that sounds fun. I'll invite you round when we have. Are you free any time this week?"  
"I don't have any plans."  
"Fancy doing lunch with me, Louis and Jay? We'll organise a day when I've spoke to Jay."  
"That sounds lovely, I'll talk to you soon. I love you."  
"Love you, mum."

Louis hums and puts down his script. Harry smiles up at him, accepting the gentle kiss he places on his lips.   
"You alright, love?"  
"I'm great," Harry grins. "I hope you're just as good."  
"I'm brilliant," Louis agrees. 

He turns Harry so he is facing him, still sat on his lap.   
"I've got a surprise for you," he smiles.   
"What is it?" Harry asks excitedly. Louis chuckles and kisses Harry's nose, hands resting on his waist.   
"Go find out. It's on the bed."

Harry practically runs to the bedroom, sliding along the floor to turn the corner. Louis chuckles, shaking his head fondly. 

When Harry has gotten into the bedroom he scrambles to open the box on the bed. He slows down when he sees what's in the box, setting out the items on the bed: a butt plug, a vibrator, a vibrating butt plug, a couple of cock rings, a blindfold and a bundle of rope. 

He lets his fingers trail over each of the items, teeth sinking painfully into his bottom lip. 

Louis comes in, standing behind him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
"Surprise," he whispers in his ear, kissing his neck.

"Is this okay, baby?" Louis asks when Harry stays silent. Harry turns his head as far as he can to pull Louis down to meet his lips. Louis smiles, curving his body so that Harry doesn't strain his back too much. When they pull away Louis grins. 

"Take that as a yes." Harry nods, pulling Louis to sit on his knee. Louis chuckles, nosing along his collarbones.   
"You're amazing," Harry breathes, tipping his head back. He bites his lip as Louis sucks on the skin between his collarbones. Louis stops when he's pleased with how it looks. He lets his lips trail further up, stopping to suck more marks. 

"I love my marks on you," Louis whispers, thumbing over the love bites.   
"Love having them," Harry mumbles, holding on to Louis tightly. "Love you."  
"I love you, too, babe."

Harry brings his hands up to cup Louis' jaw and pull him into a kiss. Louis hums.   
"Bedtime?" He asks when Harry pulls away to yawn against his shoulder.   
"Yeah, bedtime. But- can we use them soon?" Harry asks shyly.   
"If you want to, love," Louis nods. 

They curl up under the covers together, sharing sweet kisses as they fall asleep.

Over the next few days they look at numerous houses and apartments, both boys disagreeing on whether they're good or not. Harry grows defeated after they've seen eleven places and still don't like any. 

"Love," Louis soothes, gentle hands rubbing Harry's shoulders kindly when Harry snaps at him and storms into the kitchen.   
"Sorry," Harry whispers, relaxing against him. His eyes close as Louis kisses the back of his neck lovingly. 

"It's okay. I know you're frustrated. Would you like me to help you relax, baby?"  
"Hmm, how would you do that?" Harry smiles. Louis grins, letting his hands brush down Harry's back to tug at the hem of his jeans.   
"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Well, in a box under the bed."

Harry laughs and nods his head, turning around.   
"I love you."   
Louis grins and tiptoes to kiss him sweetly for a couple of seconds.   
"I love you, too."

They take their time, Louis pushing Harry to lie down carefully. He strokes his legs gently as Harry stretches out to get comfortable.   
"There is a house, not far from here," Louis mumbles softly as he unbuttons Harry's jeans. "I've booked a viewing for tomorrow. It's plain, so we can decorate it. It's got six bedrooms. A study we could use for your designer work. There's a big garden too, so we could plant the flowers you've been looking at. It's in a lovely, quiet area- safe too. Haz, you'll love it."

By the time he's stopped talking Harry is naked and he is in his boxers. Harry hooks a leg around Louis' and pulls him closer to him when he goes to climb off the bed. Louis frowns, confused.

"What are you getting?" Harry asks nervously. Louis softens, leaning more of his weight on Harry. He strokes Harry's chest, up to his neck and along his jaw.   
"I'm going to get the box and we can choose together. Is that okay?"

Harry nods, kissing Louis' hand softly as it moves above his face. They take their time choosing, silence blanketing their thoughts. Harry pulls out the blindfold and holds it out to Louis. 

"Is- is it okay if we use this and the rope?" Harry asks.   
"That sounds wonderful, baby. Let me just get something up on my phone."

Harry gets comfortable, watching Louis study his phone carefully.   
"Just trying to remember these knots," Louis says, answering Harry's question before he asks. 

He ties and unties Harry's hands above his head to the bed frame until it's right. Harry reassures him that it's okay and not too tight three times before Louis moves away from the rope. 

Louis bends down to kiss Harry gently, hands softly brushing along the sensitive skin of Harry's sides. Harry giggles, squirming away.   
"Still want the blindfold on?" Louis asks, kissing along Harry's chest. 

"Please," Harry says desperately, flushing beautifully.   
"Alright, princess, I've got you," Louis smiles, kissing him slowly, a gentle reassurance that he is there and Harry is okay. 

Louis kisses each eyelid before he ties the blindfold around Harry's head, careful of his hair.

"You are so beautiful," Louis breathes, crashing his lips against Harry's. Taken by surprise, Harry moans, pressing his hips up against Louis'. 

Louis tuts as he pulls away, trailing a single finger down his chest. He shuffles down, sitting on Harry's thighs. His finger scratches lightly over his skin from hip to hip, smiling when Harry swears and bites his lip. 

"How you doing up there?"   
"Fuck, Lou," Harry whines. Louis moves even further down, rubbing his thighs gently. He kisses the soft skin beneath his hands and sucks a mark at Harry's hip. 

"I want you to tell me how you feel, love," Louis says softly, thumb rubbing over the marks his mouth makes as he goes.   
"Ahh- good!" Harry exclaims when Louis licks a stripe up his dick, pulling back to continue sucking bruises into his stomach. "Very good."

"My wonderful, gorgeous boy," Louis whispers. He takes Harry's dick in his hand, moving it slowly. Harry releases an impatient groan, writhing and pushing his hips up. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Louis warns. His other hand presses down on Harry's hip, pushing him into the bed. "Stay still, baby."  
"I need- Lou! I need more!" Harry begs pitifully.   
"Hey," Louis soothes, kissing his stomach comfortingly. "I know what you need. Take a deep breath and stay still."

Harry nods his head, takes a couple of breaths and settles.   
"Thank you," he whispers. Louis answers by squeezing his dick. He licks the tip, moaning at the taste of Harry's precome. 

The rope doesn't rub, just presses, holds him still but let's him struggle. Harry blinks against the blindfold, trying to say still for Louis.   
"Lou?"  
"Yes, baby?"  
"Will you fuck me?" He asks, chest heaving and sweat beading on his forehead. 

Louis gets off the bed, listening to the sad noise Harry makes.   
"Just opening the window, Haz, let you cool down. You're being so good."

When he gets back to the bed he strokes a hand down from Harry's hip to his ankle, letting his touch anchor the boy.   
"I won't have sex with you. Tonight. I want your first time being tied up and blindfolded to be about you getting used to it. You will get to come though, baby."

Harry nods his head, bending his leg to press up into Louis' hand.   
"Okay, okay," Louis soothes. He sits back between Harry's legs, pushing them so they bend at the knee, Harry's feet flat on the mattress. 

"What am I going to do with someone so beautiful? Every time I get to touch you, to kiss you- to even look at you, I feel so privileged, so, so lucky."  
"You can't just say things like that," Harry sniffles. "I'm about to come and you talking about how much you love me is going to make it happen to early."

Louis smiles, a gentle hand resting on Harry's cheek as he leans in closer. Their breaths mingle as Louis presses his forehead to Harry's. He presses his lips against Harry's, moving slowly as Harry whimpers into his mouth. Their tongues tangle together, breaking apart when they need to breathe. 

He kisses down Harry's neck, open mouth kisses that let Louis taste Harry's skin. His lips leave light marks in their wake until he gets to Harry's hips again. 

And he sits up, taking his boxers off and straddling the tops of Harry's thighs. He grabs the lube and opens it, Harry's breath hitching when he hears it. 

"I-I thought we weren't having sex?" He stutters, more precome smearing on his belly when his dick twitches.   
"We're not," Louis answers. "Don't think about it, just feel."

He covers his hand in lube and wraps it around his and Harry's dicks together. Using his other hand, he drizzles lube over the top of them making Harry squirm.   
"This okay, gorgeous?"   
"Brilliant," Harry grunts, tensing and un-tensing his stomach to try and stay still. 

When he relaxes, Louis moves his hand, whispering praise. His hand twists when it gets to the top of their dicks, thumb sliding up to massage over the head of both him and Harry. Harry is whimpering constantly, Louis' spare hand coming down to settle on his side, rub soothing circles on his skin. 

"There we go, baby, look so good falling apart under my hands."  
"Lou, can I come? Please?" Harry pleads. At the sound of Harry's request Louis slows his hand down, bringing them both back down from the edge. 

Harry tugs at the restraints, letting out a loud wail.   
"No- Lou- I've been good, haven't I? Please!" 

And he starts crying and it goes from brilliant to not too good at all in a couple of seconds. Louis unties Harry's hands as quickly as he can while he shushes him gently. He slips the blindfold off his eyes and wipes at his cheeks. 

"Hey, hey, love," Louis says softly, pushing Harry's hair away from his face. He kisses Harry's head, caresses his cheek lovingly. Harry latches onto Louis like a koala, pushing his face into his neck as he cries. 

Louis rubs his back and ignores the fact they're both still hard.   
"Listen to me," Louis orders, silencing Harry's cries but the tears still fall on his shoulder. "You were such a good boy for me, Harry, the best boy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it that far."

He sits Harry down on the couch, covers him with a blanket and kisses his cheek. Harry makes a sad noise when Louis goes to the kitchen and nearly sobs with happiness when he comes back with a bottle of water, two cups of tea and some toast. 

"I-I'm sorry," Harry sniffles out as he wipes at his eyes. Louis shakes his head, resting a hand on Harry's ankle. He lifts Harry's legs and shuffles over so his legs rest on his lap.   
"You have nothing to be sorry for. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"It was just intense and I-I didn't know if I'd been good and I don't feel good."  
"You don't feel good physically, emotionally, mentally?" Louis asks. Harry gulps, shifts and plays with his hair.   
"I-I don't know. Can you pass me my tea, please?" 

Louis hands him his cup and kisses his knee.   
"Do you still want to come?"   
"Can I just have a wank?" Harry asks.   
"You don't have to ask, love, go ahead. D'you want me to leave?"  
"No, you can stay," Harry smiles shyly. 

He lets the blanket pool on his thighs rather than around his waist, finding the edge already close when he starts to touch himself. He closes his eyes and lets his head loll backwards. 

"So beautiful," Louis murmurs. Harry peeks an eye open to look at him and holds a hand out, smiling when Louis takes his hand and presses a kiss to him. 

"I love you, Lou," Harry groans when he's close.   
"I love you, too, baby. I'm sorry." 

But Harry only hears the first part because then he's coming, moaning loudly as he collapses against the arm of the couch. Louis smiles, thumb rubbing along his knuckles. 

"Feel better at all?" Louis asks.   
"No not really," Harry's says glumly. He moves to curl up, head landing in Louis' lap.   
"I'm so sorry, love," Louis whispers, fingers combing through Harry's hair. 

"I know. It's not your fault though," Harry says, reaching up to take hold of one of Louis' hands and pulling it down so it's on his chest, his own fingers tangling with Louis'. 

"I feel at fault."  
"We don't know why I freaked. You were slow with me, gentle and- God, everything I could've wished for. Neither of us are at fault. Thank you for looking after me."  
"I love you," Louis says, at a loss for words.   
"I love you, too. What time is it?"

Louis looks at the clock on his wall, rubbing his eyes. He squints, the numbers blurry.   
"Uhm, twenty past eleven."  
"Hmm, okay. D'you want me to make another cuppa?"  
"No. You go get into bed and I'll bring another drink in. You can start looking at how we're going to decorate the house if you like."

"Okay," Harry smiles, sitting up and folding the blanket. Louis holds his waist and pulls him down for a slow kiss, a reassurance that everything is okay. 

So Louis makes them both another drink and looks to google for help while he waits for the kettle to boil. 

'Sad after intense sex?'  
That doesn't seem to answer his question. 

'Sad after being tied up for sex?' 

A few of the things he reads make his eyes bulge out of his head but thinks they make sense. 

The word 'Subdrop' gets thrown around a couple of times. So do 'endorphins' and 'dominant' and 'submissive' and 'aftercare' and 'safewords' and 'BDSM'. 

He copies the link he thinks is helpful and sends it to Harry. Locking his phone, he waits for Harry's reply and starts to stir the tea. 

Before he can go back to the bedroom Harry is in the kitchen with him, kissing him as he holds onto him tightly. When they break apart, Harry presses his face into Louis' chest. 

"Thank you. For caring enough to look into it. For being so good to me. For loving me."  
"Learning from what we've just read we should really talk it out," Louis says, stroking Harry's hair gently. Harry nods. 

"B-but for now, can we just cuddle and watch a film?"  
"Anything you want, baby," Louis grins, kissing his hair. 

So Harry puts the disc of The Lion King in the DVD player and settled next to Louis in bed. 

They turn the lights off and the volume down when Louis starts complaining of a headache. Harry frowns and kisses his head and tells him to sleep. 

 

The next morning Harry wakes up early and does some yoga, bringing in a glass of water for when Louis wakes up. He kisses Louis' cheek and goes to take a shower. 

After getting dressed and eating breakfast he tidies up a bit, puts the washing on and does any dishes left in the sink from last night. Then he lets himself research more about what Louis sent him last night. 

He bookmarks websites and searches different things until Louis comes in and kisses him gently. 

"How long have you been awake?" Louis asks as he goes to the cupboard and starts to make breakfast.   
"Three hours?" Harry guesses, checking the time on his phone and nodding.   
"Should've woken me up," Louis mumbles, scratching his stomach above his boxers. 

"You had a headache when you went to sleep, I wanted you to feel better."

Louis smiles, nodding his head.   
"Thanks, love. We're leaving at half ten to go view that house."  
"Go get ready then, babe," Harry says, coming to wrap his arms around Louis. "I love you."  
"I love you, too," Louis grins, tiptoeing to kiss him lovingly for a couple moments before hurrying away to get ready. 

Harry does love the house, just like Louis said he would. It's perfect. It's everything he could have wished for. He can picture his things lining the shelves, Louis' films on the top shelf. He can imagine his and Louis' clothes opposite each other in their walk in wardrobe. He can see their possessions filling every nook and cranny of the house, imagine their early mornings and late nights and lazy days and their future. 

When Louis shows him the garden and asks if he likes it Harry is nearly in tears.   
"Oh my god- Lou, it's amazing."  
"You like it?"  
"Love it," Harry breathes, squeezing Louis' hand.   
"Is this our house?" Louis asks, leaning into Harry's side.   
"I think it is."

When they get home Louis puts the kettle on and Harry asks him to sit down with him.   
"We need to talk about what happened last night."  
"I know," Louis agrees. "Do you want to continue trying stuff out or do you want to leave it?"  
"I would like to if you would," Harry nods, holding a hand out for Louis. 

Louis kisses the back of his hand, holding the one hand in both of his.   
"So we should make some rules and stuff?" Harry asks.  
"Let's think of what safewords we'll use first. We can come up with our own or use the traffic light system you told me about," Louis says, massaging Harry's hand gently. 

"The traffic light system seems good because we can gauge how we feel throughout not just when we want to stop," Harry decides.   
"That's good, love. Do you want rules or d'you just want to try some sexy stuff?"  
"I think that the rules would be fun to try out one day but for now can we just try sexy stuff?" Harry says nervously.   
"Of course, baby. Now come help me practice my next scene," Louis smiles, kissing Harry's hand again. Harry nods with a small smile on his lips, glad that they've had the conversation. 

Then, with the stress of choosing a house gone, Harry's working hard again with the line, sorting out models and making sure everything is perfect. He asks Louis and Jay if it'd be okay for Louis' siblings to model the kids line and Jay was more than happy to let that happen. And that helps Louis agree to be one of Harry's models too. 

So Harry is sorting dates for the show and interviews and photo shoots and magazine opportunities. And he is being offered the chance to make his own fragrance which of course he jumps at. Everything is brilliant. 

And that's just work. Louis is amazing, he's head over heels in love and can't contain his happiness. He and Louis have bought the house, staying in Louis' place until they've decorated the new one to their standard. Each Saturday when they are both off they go and decorate the house. Zayn, Liam and Niall come to help too so it's only a couple of weeks before they can move in. 

When he comes home from work, or comes out of his zone of models and phone calls he takes Louis out or makes him dinner and they design their new house together. And it's never been better. 

Louis' acting is going amazingly, he's recently been offered more auditions even though he is still filming. He has been contacted directly by authors or directors and told that he is perfect for the role. 

So it's busy and hectic and it's a lot all at once but at the end of it they get to go home and see each other and it's worth it all. 

 

Louis continues to get headaches a lot and it makes Harry worry, especially when Louis can't read his script without it nearly pressed to his face. 

"Lou!" Harry shouts on a lazy Sunday morning. Louis is in the kitchen and he's in the bedroom but he doesn't want to get up.   
"Yeah?"Louis calls back.   
"You've got an optician appointment at two!"

This brings Louis to stand in the doorway of the bedroom.   
"What?"  
"I've made you an opticians appointment," Harry smiles.   
"My eyes are fine," Louis sighs.   
"If they aren't you'll get help and if they are it'll put me at ease."  
"But my visions perfect," Louis says and even he knows he's lying.   
"Prove me wrong then," Harry challenges before kissing him so he can't argue. 

Then a couple of days later Louis is picking up his new glasses that Harry helped him pick out and some contact lenses for when he's filming. 

Harry straddles his hips later that evening when they're watching television, cupping his face and kissing him silly.   
"You are fucking gorgeous," he breathes. "I love your glasses, babe."

And then he slides them carefully into Louis' face and kisses his nose.   
"They will stop your headaches and help you see. Please keep them on?"  
"Okay. Only if you come and cuddle with me. As soon as you leave my side the glasses come off," Louis grins. Harry positively beams, nodding his head eagerly as he clings onto Louis. 

"Love you."  
"Love you, too."

When they've officially been together for six months they go out for a very fancy meal and Louis buys Harry flowers and a necklace locket with H+L carved into the back and Harry buys Louis chocolates and an expensive watch. 

Louis takes a picture of Harry when he's drinking his champagne, before they start eating, the candles and flowers on the table lighting up Harry's eyes. He posts it to Instagram and captions it: 'Six months with this beautiful dork 


End file.
